Resident Evil operation: Tokyo pop
by Miko 56
Summary: After the incident in Kijuju, Africa U.S. Intelligence operatives are now face in a joint operation against the Legacy of Umbrella, rewritten because of some problems with characters and rated M for some lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

"Even though I survive the horror back in Racoon City….. The nightmares really don't go away"

**-Leon S. Kennedy**

Chapter 1

Takashi stared across the rooftops wondering what had happened last year and remembering what Rei promised him "pinky, pinky swear…. What kind of bullshit is that" he groaned just then he heard someone strumming a guitar.

"You know Takashi you should move on forget what happened last year" Heike Suzaku said as he tune his guitar with such skill "you might go crazy with that I tell you" he played a tune of Alesana's Apology with such skill that even birds sang with the tune.

"Heike you should go back to the classroom, lunchtime is already over" Takashi looked towards the sky then saw something that changed his life.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy?" A teacher was already pissed off at the stranger who kept banging at the school gate he pulled the stranger on by the collar but what shocked is that the stranger looked like he was in a trance like he'd been sleepwalking as he pumelled the stranger in the bars it opened its mouth then bit off the teacher's wrist, he couldn't do anything but whimper and screeched "Gahhh! Help me! Get this thing off me!" He yelped backing and wrenching his hand off he stumbled back whimpering and ranting.

"What the hell is going on?" Heike and Takashi both said as they saw the horror at the gate it was gruesome to watch "Rei!" Takashi said as he rushed out towards the hallway of the school, the horror has just begun, Heike thought to himself as they ran across the hallway towards their classroom, as they ran Heike slung his guitar at his back just to keep it safe.

"we had a code red in Japan" Painter said as he look at Pierce who was also looking at the red marked map of Japan "so Brian send us the code red there" Gray said "I want you to investigate the place if the Guild is responsible for this..." As Gray was about to go out "... And Agent Pierce" Gray turn around then replied "I know" he walked out of the door leaving Painter.

At first Eric thought he must be dreaming, it should be Billy Coen and Rebecca Chambers who will be going with him on this mission instead he was with a blond royalty and a retired merc, not a bad team, Eric sighed his life was getting more and more bitchy.

"I think we just made an expo of one of our best Intelligence agencies" Pres. Adam Benford said as he observed the military camps "it's only the right thing to do sir" Painter said as he chaperoned the president on the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>this is chapter 1 hope you like it<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"More and more I find myself wondering what's worth fighting for"

-**Chris Redfield**

Chapter 2

"We've got to hurry!" Takashi said as he went down a staircase with Heike catching up with him as Takashi saw the doors of class 2 – C he know he had to do one thing, he slid the door open with such force that it shook the doorway "Rei we had to go!" he said grabbing Rei's hand, everyone was already whistling and cheering while Heike took his bag then unbuttoned his uniform, underneath it was a fitted T-shirt with gun holster strapped around him he scrambled at his bag then took a Springfield .45 pistol. Everyone screamed as they run away from Heike "wait a minute!" the teacher said calming the students down and eventually stopping them from making a stampede.

"Just what do you think you're doing!" the teacher demanded but Takashi and Heike ignored him, Takashi tried to grab Rei but her boyfriend, Hisashi put himself between them "you'd better have an explanation for this!" he said putting Takashi's arm away from Rei, Heike began to take something what looked like an earpiece.

"This is Dreadnought, requesting for immediate backup and investigation team, I repeat requesting for immediate back up and investigation team we had a problem" Heike put the earpiece in his pocket then looked at the trio "come on we hadn't had all day!" he said putting the handgun at his holster Hisashi look at him with a new interest "Takashi can you explain what happened before we go" he said putting Rei behind his back "something happened at the gate, a murder" putting a hand at his head he tried to put a hand on Rei but Hisashi just held her firmly "okay let's get to the rooftop and talk about this 'thing' that happened" he said, nodding at Heike and Takashi they rushed towards the door ignoring the awestruck students and a surprised teacher.

"So someone just bit a teacher and you two just freaked out like hell!" Hisashi said as he and Takashi talked about it in the gym storage "you mean someone get killed by just a bite how crazy is that!" Rei said as she look at Heike who kept on mumbling something in his earpiece "What? The DARPA had already launched an operation here with the Secret service, Leon's must have been busy guiding SIGMA" he said as he look at the door then saw that the infection had already spread inside "talk to you later" he said putting the earpiece in his pocket "we had to go guys be quick with that!" he said, as the others took some weapons, Takashi took a baseball bat while Hisashi took a tennis racket while Rei broke the head of a mop then considered it "that might not be good" Heike said as he considered Rei's weapon of choice "I trained at the spear martial arts club so no worries" she said but the tone was that she was only reassuring herself.

The day was hot because of the spring sun an airplane put itself on the landing site and as the passengers go down a man close to twenties went down "this is Gray Pierce I've already arrived at the Tsukimi airport, I'll just wait for the escort, Leon S. Kennedy, it appears some parts of Tokyo had been affected by the outbreak could you check some witness' reports about the first signs of the outbreak, just make sure, thank you call you again" Gray put his Ipod at his pocket then went to the waiting area "SIGMA I believe" a voice said, Pierce look around then saw a man with blond hair, base on the way he acts, American, "Agent Kennedy I believe" Pierce said as he reached out his hand Leon smiled then shook it simply and fast "Pierce help me out here!" Gray looked at the crowd then saw the huge form of Kowalski a former U.S. Marines operative, he was assigned as Gray's new partner after his recent Partner 'died' "kowalski where's Rosuaro?" he asked, Kowalski grinned then said "she said she was taking a spill at the women's toilet, why? Care to join her" Pierce rolled his eyes in disgust apparently the mission will go as smoothly as the United States government planned.

"I hope this is the right that we do" Heike said as he and the others had reached the rooftop, sadly the place was swarming with infected so they had to make their way through the crowd "you three run as fast as you could as I give you cover!" he ordered as the first of the infected went near them he pointed his gun at its head then yelled "GO! NOW!" Rei was the first one to rush out of hiding Takashi then Hisashi, Heike shoot towards the infected whenever they were a few inches near the three after they had reached the highest point of the school rooftop Heike rushed towards the stairs shooting or kicking an infected who blocked his way "fucking shit!" he groaned as he reloaded his pistol good thing he was already in the highest point "we had to barricade this part" Hisashi said as he coughed out blood, he look at Heike then showed his arm, torn off from the flesh to the bone Rei began to sob beside him, Heike could do nothing but he knew what to do.

"What the hell!" Rei screamed as she tried to stop Heike from killing the man she loved, Heike looked at him then said in a cold voice "he is beyond help what I will do is a precaution" he look at Hisashi who nodded "you are right Heike, do it before I become one of them" Rei look at Takashi with a pleading expression "please stop him" she pleaded but she found no mercy "please Rei at least I die as a human" he look at Heike who nodded "morto nel corpo, ma vive nell' anima" Heike took the sign of the cross before shooting Hisashi at the head "Il Cielo vi accoglie a braccia larghe" he said finishing the ritual "Amen" the sky look bright in springtime.

"We are going to a public Japanese highschool called Fujimi highschool" Leon said as he drove his humvee they were quietly driving around when they saw a horde of infected "what the fuck?" Kowalski cursed as he drop his cigarette somewhere.

Helicopters flew towards the sky "Bruce you're ready" Fong Ling said as she loaded a silenced beretta they had seen many dangers before but never this bad, after their engagement in Louisiana they decided to keep a low profile but Bruce's job always catches off now they are in a helicopter in the sky of an infected eastern country with some information that Tricell has teamed up with The Guild.

* * *

><p><strong>So for the second part you notice that Heike said something it was Latin actually if you don't believe me I'll put on the translations:<strong>

Morto nel corpo, ma vive nell' anima - dead in body but alive in spirit

Il Cielo vi accoglie a braccia larghe - Heaven Welcomes you with wide arms

**Still wont believe me? Check the google translate see you for the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

"Creating a world with beauty as absolute authority is the dream I had to make true"

-**Morpheus D. Duvall**

Chapter 3

"What? Hunnigan are you sure about that!" Leon's voice was frantic, "we can't do anything Leon the Japanese Police and also Japan's self-defense force had already quarantined most of Tokyo and they declared that they could hold the whole situation so we had to wait for them to call on our help" the transmission was over Leon greeted Pierce with a nod "so any news back at HQ?" he ask taking a cigarette he politely invited Leon to take one but he refuse "yeah bad news actually" then he told him about the current situation "they really are arrogant" Pierce whistled as he watched Rosuaro seat next to them, Kowalski was talking to his girlfriend, Elizabeth Polk, she had just returned from India after that incident in the Soviet Union or Russia, a light talk wouldn't hurt. As Leon press the gas just then an infected bang on the windows "not exactly a walk in a park Gray!" Kowalski said as he covered the windows just to cover the ugly faces of the undead "just like Racoon city all over again!" Leon yelled as the car drove in a hurry.

Fighter Jets flew across the horizon, Heike used Takashi's jacket to cover the face of Hisashi "wait" Rei said, she knelt and looked at her dead lover's face then closed his eyes "there he may appear like sleeping" she said, she couldn't stop the tears flowing in her eyes Heike couldn't blame her "what are you really?" she asked, Heike look at her then at Takashi "I'm afraid I cannot tell you" he said, he took his guitar from his back then play a tab "Heike I think we had the right to know" Takashi said ignoring the groans and moans of the undead "well if you don't laugh at me I guess I will tell you" Heike stood up looking towards the city "do you know about Umbrella?" Heike sat next to Hisashi's body as the two nodded uncomfortably he said "Umbrella now known as TriCell had created a virus, I don't know what the hell it is because I'm new at the U.S. Marshalls, a rookie, apparently the virus had rained hell in Racoon city and some parts of the world and if I trust to my theory they had a base here in Japan and that they came in contact with a mysterious organization known as The Guild" Heike took a deep breath before continuing "The Guild, according to my informants are an organization with members of assassins and mad scientists, to think the Umbrella had contact with them was the only possibility, so just to be sure I was sent here in Japan to investigate" Heike look at his watch then at the barricade then sighed "the U.S. Government has assured the whole world that they don't tolerate terrorism" he look at the sky then at the two "what happened now?" he asked himself.

"This is crazy!" Rei was putting her hands in her head, unable to process Heike's words which she considered as nothing but conspiracy theories "if you think this is a conspiracy theory look around you!" Heike grabbed her hair Takashi tried to stop him but was held by gun in the face "here!" Heike growled "is this a conspiracy theory to you? Huh! Answer me!" he showed her what is below them the dead and the undead and also made her hear the screams and shrieks of innocent people "there is only us and the dead! Nothing else!" still grabbing her hair, Heike threw her to the ground "you shouldn't have been rough to her!" Takashi yelled, Heike looked at him which made Takashi startled in Heike's eyes they have no emotion they are the eyes of a killer "before I work for the government I have been a tug, I steal, I kill and do lots of bad things" he said, an accent was already building up making Takashi hard for him to understand what Heike said "it was worse than the fucked up life I'm experiencing now, studying, going to school everyday and fending off bullies" he looked at Takashi and Rei with cold eyes "I tell you there is something in this world that you kids shouldn't experience" he said his tone is cold.

"Dreadnought this is Argonaut we see you in the highest point of the school rooftop we will send Atalanta and Zethes over" a helicopter soared in the sky putting itself above the highest point where Heike, Rei and Takashi, Bruce held Fong's hands tightly "I don't want to lose you" he said kissing her he jump at zipped in the rope to meet the people down, Fong nodded at the pilot then zipped downwards "commencing operation: Tokyo Pop" Heike said at the earpiece.

A horde of infected was their way which wasn't the cheesy part so Leon hit the gas "GTA! Motherfucker!" he wailed as he waded his car in the sea of undead, maybe it was different from Racoon city after all.

"turn right! God damn it!" Rosuaro yelled and curse as Leon drove the hummer really violent that made GTA more like a kiddy game "get off I'm driving!" Kowalski said but the whole people in the van both ignored him "Dulce Madre Dios" Rosuaro yelped as she stumbled back when Leon hit the brakes "here we are" he said he wanted to go down but there so many infected outside and it would take a man power to take care of them "so this is where Brian called the code red" Pierce said as he went outside good thing the infected ignored him "yeah I hope he's alright or his brother Eric will kill me" Leon said furnishing a Glock 17.

"Director Crowe, Pierce had already arrived at the code red scene" Lisa said as she close the door of Painter's office "is that so?" Painter said as he drank a tea "after this, Lisa will you..." Painter turn around then saw that Lisa Cummings is already gone "so much for asking her on a date" he muttered to himself. Painter took a deep breath then dialed on the telephone "Mr. President we're ready" he said.

"So we've got to babysit kids now!" Bruce groaned, good thing the kids didn't understand English or else Fong would put a tape on his mouth "so Brian what now?" Fong said as she look at the kids "excuse me, Heike who are these people" Takashi said, the former Heike look at him then smiled "not Heike, Brian, Brian Canute" the wind blew hard, maybe the helicopter had left them.

Busujima whipped out her bokuto its been years since she hadn't had a challenge now this was the time to eat and had her fill "itadakimasu!" she laughed maniacally as she slew the undead, "we had to move now" she said turning from a student who held a dextrose stand and behind him was the school nurse, Shizuka, who cowered in fear they were in the clinic when it happened as the student fought an infected just to drive it off away from the nurse a mob of undead began to break their way from the glass putting the student down "Gahh!" the student gasped just then a door opened revealing foreigners with guns on their hands.

"Duck!" Leon ordered as the girl with a wooden sword went down he and Pierce started to rain a barrage of bullets at the infected saving the nurse from being eaten alive "stop firing guys" Rosuaro said she entered the room with a HK 79 in hand "are any of you bitten?" she asked but sensing that they couldn't understand what she is saying she bit her lip in disappointment to herself but with sign languages and gestures they were able to communicate to each other in a rather unusual way.

"Thank you for saving the nurse, but you know what happens when you get bitten am I right?" Busujima held the bokuto high and the student nodded "I know so do it" closing her eyes Busujima send the bokuto down killing the student as painlessly as possible, the foreigners stared at her in shock "why did you kill him?" the one with a blond hair said as he took away her bokuto she couldn't understand the words so she remained silent because if she said a word it will cause some more misunderstanding.

* * *

><p><strong>So Leon and SIGMA force appeared in this chapter well this isn't good because they can't understand each other you know the other group is American while the two are Japanese well that's all folks<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Sleep my Love close your eyes and when you are waking a new day will bring to you a bright new world"

-**Manuela Hidalgo**

Chapter 4

"So how do we get out of here?" Bruce asked ignoring the moans and groans outside the barricade "Brian please translate this to him if we could use the pressure of the water using that fire hose then we might break our way through" Takashi said Brian look at him then at the barricade "so Takashi you had already know when to think crazy like hell" he said Takashi said "I'm already going crazy" he look at Rei then continued "remember what you said 'that there is only us and them' so I'm starting to love being crazy" he said, Brian smiled in all his years of being a tug this was the first time he saw a really crazy dumb ass "Bruce the kid's got a plan let me tell you..." after a few seconds Bruce laughed it was loud "well the kid sure is crazy! So Einstein prepare the fire hose you girl go to the valve when Einstein gave you the signal you turn that thing over those infecties will never know what hit them" with Brian acting as the translator things might go well for them "oh and honey cover us please" Bruce said and Fong kissed him in the lips quickly then positioned at the stairway "all set guys! Yeah then Let's do this!" All cheered in the hot springtime sun.

"We've got to move on now" Leon said assuring that the whole perimeter is clear, they were in the midst of finding other survivors and Brian and also it made Leon study the girl who killed a student just about an hour ago, he held her weapon, it was just a wooden sword but with such force applied in it, the wooden toy that Leon hold could kill someone or incapacitate even the toughest bear "I think you should give it back to her" Leon was surprised to see Pierce in front of him "why?" he demanded "come on Leon! What she did was just a precaution like what you did back in Racoon city even the kid she killed understands what might happen if he died bleeding" Pierce said, Leon could only think of his argument as a right one, he tried to reply but Gray was already walking sighing he took the wooden sword at his back then tossed it at the girl who owned it "just don't whack me" he said as the girl studied him with renewed interest.

Eric waited in the cold, Russian winter the mission should be a scouting one but he was only shocked to see that the whole town was undead infested, now he knew what the Racoon city survivors felt as they fight for their lives "Ashley stay near me" he hissed, his partner, former president's daughter, Ashley Graham was able to join the U.S. Marshalls because of her experience back in Spain, 2004 at first Eric thought of the rookie as a heavy luggage but then he later regretted it, her sharp accuracy in using guns and her skills in hand-to-hand combat had saved Eric's ass back at the outskirts of the town, the reason she's good, she was personally trained by Leon one of the main reason why she keeps a knife "Leon you sure taught her how to kick some ass" Eric muttered "well angry because a rookie got ahead of you" Eric almost gag "Carlos you bastard! Where are you?" Eric look at his telescope then saw a hand waving at him "I almost get myself killed" Carlos said in the earpiece, Carlos Olivera, once an Umbrella mercenary now a B.S.A.A. Operative "well that's so bad" Eric said and then later on the sounds of laughter are heard in the air "who is that?" Ashley asked with her gun in her holster "well it's just Carlos he has some fascinating tidbits to tell us" Eric stood then helped Ashley up "shall we go and meet him" he said with a grin.

Hunnigan stretched her back then took a sip in her coffee, such a busy day even if it was holidays she couldn't slack in her bed, after all her 'partner' would need her any minute and it was her job as a Transmission support to give ever details of her 'partner's' mission, she took another sip of her coffee "I told you I've got to help Leon! He might be in danger!" She look beyond her block then sighed, the Redfields, Claire was already in the midst of screaming her lungs out "I wont let you! What if you put yourself in danger like back in Rockfort Island, I was worried sick back at that time!" Chris put his arms at his sister "I'm not Jill, Chris so please let me go to Japan if you want we could go together like this wasn't the worse idea I made" Claire seems to be winning the argument one-sidedly "okay I'll get our passports! Just you pay the tickets!" Hunnigan went back to her computer then typed Leon's number, technology has come a little far making things easier and comfortable.

"Rei! Do it now!" Takashi yelled, she look behind him to see Rei twisting the valve open just then he felt the pressure of the water rushing, but with the right power they were able to hold it now "aim it at the barricades!" Brian yelled and soon the infected are being thrown down some are dead while the others struggled to stand up "lets move it!" Bruce said, Brian shoot two infected before following them "Kohta, Saya!" Rei said as she almost slip on the wet floor "Heike, Takashi, Rei and who are these two?" Saya said while Kohta's eyes are twinkling with delight at the sight of their guns "Brian Canute, before you joined the Marshalls you are one of the Guild's most trusted member and during that time you killed your own father, Trent McBride, you use your Mother's last name Canute to hide the shame of your Father" a gun was pointed at Brian's head "Pierce" he growled, Gray appeared out of nowhere with Leon and the others "so Brian anything you have to say" Pierce said still pointing the gun.

"neutral corners guys" Leon said as he put himself between the two "I was looking forward for you to see the jail Alcatraz seem to be perfect for you" Pierce taunted him more he was angry because of what happened to them last six months "look guys Leon's right whatever your difference is you must set it aside just for the sake of this joint operation, please Pierce" Rosuaro was already helping Leon.

"What the fuck? Pierce bringing the past like some old bitch" Brian said as he stepped out of the circle he look at the group then saw Busujima "so the Kendo president has survived how surprising" Busujima took the flattering well, as she was about to reply a scream was heard "you know what to do?" Brian looked at the others who nodded and grinned "let's go" they rush towards the staircase seeing five students surrounded by the infected. "Takashi drive those infecties away! Busujima clear our path!" as the two worked in fluid harmony Brian turned to Leon who nodded "cover their asses shall we!" Brian whipped out his MP5 which made Kohta drool dreamily that Saya was forced to turn away from him "Clear!" Takashi said bringing down the last of the infected "are any of you bitten?" Brian asked when all of them shook their heads he gave the others a thumbs up "let's go then!" Takashi said but Leon stop on his tracks "the hummer couldn't hold our group, damn! I should have brought a bigger car" just then a key dropped in front of him "good thing I took a key for one of the buses" Shizuka said which Brian translated for Leon "thanks that really help" he said with a relieved expression.

'I had done many bad things' Takashi remembered the words of Brian, he only understood some English words what is the American talking about him killing his own father, but now is not the time talking about who to trust.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>** 4 so please REVIEW!**

**Wonder why Brian and Gray Pierce had an argument** **all of it will be explained in the next chapter! So Stay tune**


	5. Chapter 5

"I think hell's just gotten a little bit colder"

-**Gray Pierce**

Chapter 5

The Winter sun really helped Eric, Ashley and Carlos resist the cold but as they went inside a hut what they saw was a feeding frenzy "oh shit!" Eric backed away but too late one of the infected heard or saw their movement it stand up then began to moan and groan "let's get out of here!" Ashley said shooting the infected in the head before closing the door "I thought that was a good spot to talk" Carlos said as he turn his handgun's safety off "what! HO! More of them are coming to us now!" Eric was already shooting while Ashley and Carlos made a way out "come on! Eric!" Carlos called Eric dropped a grenade before running away.

**Six Months ago...**

Gray Pierce sat on his back, today was a day he knew he could relax "son can you help me with this!" his father called Gray went up then sighed "coming!" he stood up but a gun pointed at him "hello Agent Pierce" Pierce knew who that was "Seichan its holidays" he said but she just laugh with her was Brian "so" she said she look at Brian who nodded before knocking Gray cold.

**Now...**

Gray couldn't forgive Brian for that for six months he was tortured in an unknown place before he was rescued by Brian's own brother, Eric, they were inside a bus with a teacher named as Shido and the way Rei acts in front of him things could get ugly "we need to know who will be our leader!" he said while Brian translates it for them, they were the only American passengers aboard Bus 23 "what the fuck?" a student said looking at Brian with disgust "what's the problem?" he said the student glared at him then said "I fucking hate the way you act!" Brian considered this then faster than what the eye could see Gray could only see the student lying on the floor whimpering and groaning in pain "this instruction will be fast and simple" he said "okay brats! the city is in chaos as we investigate and try to solve this incident us of the U.S. Intelligence operatives are going to make sure that nothing will happen to you but we will not be responsible if you do anything stupid! Got that!" all of the students aboard the bus couldn't do anything but nod but Shido made a comeback by saying "who will make sure that the whole bus is in order we must have a leader!" Leon almost couldn't process the slur but good thing Bruce held him back "not now" he said while looking at Fong Ling who nodded "let me tell you something short and straight Mr. Shido U.S. Marshalls asshole!" Brian said as the bus move on "you shouldn't have done that Heike" Saya said as she look at Shido with the same disgusted stare that Rei gave him "it will only encourage him" she said "yeah, you're kind of right" he said Brian looked around then noticed that he and the others except Fong and Rosuaro are the ones that are standing "I want you to keep an eye on that guy" Leon said reloading his handgun.

Chris was relieved when the B.S.A.A. said that they had an operation in Japan and that they were also available to sneak in and help them out "Claire, Leon will be fine he's tough I read his report back in Spain I know he could survive out there" Chris put all his brotherly affection at the only person that survived the horror with him "so all ready?" a woman's voice said Chris looked up with eyes widening "Jill!" he almost knock off his sister "Chris please don't knock your sister like that she has feelings to" Chris look down then saw her sister "talk about Leon being alright!" she said lightly pinching Chris' ribs.

"Eric are you alright?" Ashley said as she saw Eric limping "yeah it's nothing just a flesh wound...so what are we gonna' do now?" he said, Carlos opened the door then gave Eric some pain pills "took it from a pharmaceutical store just two blocks away" he said, Eric nodded in thanks "we have to send a chopper to get us out of here!" Ashley said as she put some bandages at Eric's wound "arghh! hey!" he yelped even though he drank the pain pills it didn't help stop the pain "we should apply pressure in that wound, otherwise you'll die bleeding or because of the cold you know how cruel the Russian winter is right?" Ashley had almost pulled the bandage off him revealing a rather nasty wound "yeah I know, just tie that bandage in my leg and I might be alright" Eric wasn't sure about being alright in this cruel night.

"Kowalski I need to use your phone" Gray said, Kowalski hesitated for a moment then gave it to him reluctantly "oh come on like I will break it" he said, Kowalski grinned "well you broke almost everything last time" he said, Gray sighed then dialed SIGMA's number "this is Gray" he said, "so hows the mission?" Crowe asked.

"pretty good, hey listen I want you to check any information about this guy, Shido, okay, one moment..." Gray shifted from his position then look at Leon who nodded "Painter there is something wrong in here like we were just pieces of the chessboard being put in" with that Pierce ended the call. "I'm out of here!" Rei said as she made nurse Shizuka as the nurse stop the bus "hey wait!" Takashi held her arms but she just shook it away "okay I'll join you" he said just then a bus crash under a bridge almost hitting Bus 23 "Rei!" Takashi yelped pushing her away before jumping under the bridge "oh crap!" Kowalski said as he went out with Pierce and Brian "Takashi! Rei!" Brian called, when he saw a hand waving at him he knew that they are okay "I'll follow them" Pierce said "but you don't know how to speak Japanese" Brian said with that Pierce replied in the language Brian thought he had no experience "any questions before I go" he said Brian sighed then watched as Gray went away to follow the kids.

"Hunnigan what's up?" Leon said as he leaned at a seat where two girls are sitting, "Leon, Claire will be arriving soon with her brother, Chris" Leon thought of it then sighed "is that it?" he replied. "It's not just that Leon" Hunnigan said as she typed some letters in her computer "a Guild member is said to be in Japan SIGMA should be warned about that" Hunnigan ended the transmission.

"Chris is already looking forward at meeting you, I sense that he knows what you and his sister doing and he seems to be cracking knuckles so good luck" with a happy thought the transmission was close, Leon gulped, he wasn't if he was ready to tell her brother about them.

"Ashley, contact HQ were done for now" Eric said as he was helped by Carlos, his injury wasn't that worse but the way he was acting, it seems he was hiding something "my God!" he groaned just then a wound was revealed on his backside, it was caused by a shrapnel of the grenade he threw "the wound damaged my kidneys" he coughed Ashley began to rush at him "you should have told me!" but it was too late the damage had been done there is nothing she can do, he can still live but with pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Eric die? Wait for the next chapter!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"This is where I belong"

-**Lisa Cummings**

Chapter 6

"Takashi!" Rei screamed as the flames consumed the bus filled with infected she shrieked when she saw the infected coming out but just then she was grabbed by a familiar hand "Takashi!" she said standing up before running away. Above the bridge was Gray Pierce looking for them.

"I should have let Brian do this job" Pierce sighed as he walked towards the other side of the road, Pierce saw the infected dying one by one because of the flames, he breath in relief believing that will give him some time in finding those brats. "Help!" Pierce heard a scream he followed the voice then saw the two students "what the hell?" he groaned as he saw the scene Takashi was struggling to gain momentum at the infected who wore a helmet "help him!" Rei said, Gray sighed going near Takashi and the infected, Gray first pointed it at Takashi then at the infected, for a few seconds he pulled the trigger "thanks" Takashi said standing up, they found two keys inside the corpse then found two bikes, one scooter, one motorcycle "you two take the scooter, I'll take the motorcycle" Pierce said as he toss Takashi the key of the scooter, the sun is setting, Pierce look at it then sighed.

The whole passengers of Bus 23 is already bowing down at the speeches of Shido except for the Americans who are now talking to each other "we had to contact HQ" Bruce said but Leon shook his head "not now until we get the students safe" Rosuaro sighed "I think safety of the students is not the option, the whole bus is already clamoring at the speeches of this guy" she pointed at the four-eyes up front who never got tired of giving speeches "he is making a cult with him as the founder" Saya stood up then placed herself between Leon and Rosuaro "what is she saying?" Kowalski asked as he give Rosuaro a cigarette before getting one for himself, Brian then began to translate what Saya said "the kid's right" Leon said "but we can't abandon the kids" Brian look at Saya with a renewed interest "Brian I tell you we had to get out of here before we find ourselves food for the hungry out there" Rosuaro motioned at the window filled with undead "I don't like this but yeah we need to get out of here before we are being known as shish-ke-bab" Kowalski said adding the discomfort in the room.

"I really don't like this" Busujima said standing up bumping Fong Ling "sorry" she mumbled, Fong Ling smiled she "getting tense?" she asked when Busujima nodded Fong Ling took her gun from her holster then twirled it three times before putting it back "good, it would be ugly if you aren't that tense" Fong look at Bruce who smiled at her. "this is one thing that I've learned so far..." Saya said with Brian or Heike (as she still called him) translated it for her "so you guys just wanted to investigate and stop this bio-terrorists if you could stop them then what will happen after this?" Brian began to smile "well it's better if you hadn't ask but I suppose I had to tell you" he look at Kowalski who gave him a cigarette "well there are two things that will happen: one if the mission is failed the United States will be forced to sterilize this city and if the mission is a success the city will be cleared of infected but in slow time so all you had to do is sit tight and watch" Brian used Rosuaro's stick to be an igniter "what the fuck?" she yelped backing away her face red, Leon sighed while everyone laugh.

Brian almost drop himself on the ground "shit!" he yelped as he regained his composure good thing he was helped by Kowalski who just finished his smoke fest "you okay?" he said as he stood up "I'm fine Kowalski thank you" Brian said as he look at Shido who was still preaching in front of the bus.

"20 minutes! Can you get the chopper here please we had an injured agent! Fuck!" Ashley slammed the radio in disgust "hold on Eric" Carlos said as he carried him out of the village, as the infected chase them "fuck!" Carlos yelped as he stepped on some cow dung "this is it" Ashley said assuring the two men that it will all be alright "we had to light up the flares!" she ordered but just then they heard the familiar moans and groans. "Shit happens all the time back in Racoon city" Carlos said as he lock and loaded a Mossberg 500.

Gray watched the city as some buildings burn because of the fire, he could hear the screams, the moans and the groans of the undead, Takashi look at him with some interest, noticing it he smiled "what?" returning the smile Takashi replied "I was just wondering about Heike or Brian, why you happen to hate him so much?" he shifted Rei from his back.

"Well it's a long story kid, I wouldn't tell you in our current situation" Gray look at his gas watch then said "look my gas is about to be empty, is there any gas station near this town?" Takashi look at him then said "well there is one I know across town, follow me" Gray held the booster tightly then followed the scooter, after a few minutes the gas station appeared "I'll go and find some water or snacks if I could find some" he said leaving the two kids to converse on each other. Rei woke up to find herself sleeping on the back of Takashi "mom..." she dreamily said but when she noticed Takashi's back, she back away falling from the scooter "ouch!" she yelped, when Takashi heard it he went up to help her "are you okay?" he asked lending a hand "do I look like one" she muttered. Gray looked outside then sighed, kids these days, he muttered to himself.

Gray found five bottles of water, three chocolate bars and some snacks, that should kick them in for some time, he put them all in his pack when just then he heard a girl's scream sensing that it might be Rei or Takashi who'd either became an infected or dead, Gray took out his PPM9 handgun out of it's holster then rush outside.

A man who look like a gangster in New York was holding Rei firmly at her breast making her scream and squeal in pain, good thing he didn't notice Gray who was already sneaking around which Takashi noticed then took his time to distract the man who had the look of a madman, Gray hid behind the counter, he couldn't register the man's words because he only speak little Japanese then without a warning Takashi yelled something which was the signal for Gray to come out of the shadows.

Gray rush out then pointed the gun from the man's head, the man stiffened then said something in Japanese which he just ignore clubbing the guy down releasing Rei from it's grasp "Sayonara scum!" Gray said sealing the man's fate by pulling the trigger. Takashi saw the infected coming towards the gas station, he remembered the madman's words 'I killed my own Father, I bash the head of my little brother just to survive' he shook the thought from his head, after a few minutes of waiting they were able to put the gases in full tanks of their motorcycles.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 6 and for the Author's note I don't own anything!<strong>

**Sigma force is owned by James Rollins**

**Resident Evil is owned by Capcom**

**HOTD is owned by it's author, I don't know who but I read it once or twice!**


	7. Chapter 7

"We all die eventually that is the natural order"

-**Gray Pierce**

Chapter 7

The American passengers of Bus 23 had enough of Shido's craps, "stop the bus, I've had enough of this!" Brian said, Shizuka the nurse had already pull the break "wait!" Saya said as she and Kohta a.k.a her bodyguard followed him as he was about to reply he heard a whipping sound, Saeko Busujima had just went out with Bruce, Fong and Rosuaro, Leon smiled then followed "good choice but do we have to-?" Kowalski was about to say something when he was pulled by Leon himself "hey wait!" Shizuka said but she was startled to see Shido looking at her with perverted eyes "please nurse Shizuka you must join us" he said spreading his arms but he only found himself at the blade of Leon's knife "let her choose what she wants" he said in a contempt voice that warned Shido that this man might be a dangerous opponent that will leave him for dead "weak" Leon spat leaving Shido alone with some students in the bus.

"I never thought that you'll join me" Brian said pretending that he was near tears "oh don't give me that crap" Rosuaro said as she shove him knocking him out of balance, "now we had to find Gray" Kowalski said as he look around the city which showed what hell will really look like as they walk they saw clusters of police cars and media vans "this is just like what happen back in Hardvardville airport" Leon muttered, as they walk pass the checkpoint he saw a helicopter going down as he observed it he saw the symbol of the B.S.A.A. "oh crap" Leon muttered. Meanwhile in the helicopter Chris accepted the victory cigars, it was a tradition in most armies like they will never go to battle without a stick of a nice scented tobacco.

Gray observed the commotion in the city, he, Takashi and Rei had finally reach a police checkpoint but he was actually curious about what is the chopper doing in a country that declared the situation is under control, it had the B.S.A.A. symbol but it seems they will not be welcome. "We've got to move out of here" Gray said as he look at the cops who are aiming their guns at them "why are they doing this?" Rei muttered to herself as they steered away from the checkpoint only to find the infected surrounding them.

"You know how to use a gun, right?" Brian said when Kohta nodded he considered this for a second "guys stand back for a second" he slung his guitar after tuning it for a second, he raise it high in the air and to everyone's surprise he broke it, revealing what's inside a Glock 25 "well that is a customized semi-auto .38 and .357 compatible rounds the gunsmith who customized that thing for me was really good" he said as he pick it up then gave it to Kohta who was now mesmerized by it "you hid a gun in your guitar" Kowalski said while staring at the wreck "well it's only for whenever I don't bring this baby along with me" he motioned at the Springfield pistol at his holster, he walk away while the others followed him slowly "wait a minute!" Rosuaro look at the alleyway then gasped "look guys I think it's Gray over there!" she pointed at the end of the alleyway then saw Gray and the two students surrounded by the infected "showtime!" Kowalski yelled as he charge forward while firing his shotgun but Saeko was a little faster she jump, then used Kowalski as a ramp "ouch! hey!" he yelped dropping on the ground, Bruce began to shoot his MP5 with Fong as they chase them.

Chris was rather furious at the way the Japanese chief of police regarded them, Jill was mediating things for them, because she knew how to speak Japanese at least "stay cool brother" Claire said, noticing the anger in her brother's head apparently she had to look for Leon now but she knew it might be a long search for her, the sounds of bullets was heard which the police declared as acts of violence considering the riot that happened yesterday, as what she had seen on the news "this might be the worse experience ever since Hardvardville" Claire said to herself as she remembered Leon's smile after she mention about the 'diving' thing.

"ah I know a place, well it's my friend's place and she was in the military she doesn't always go home so she gave me the keys to her house" Shizuka showed them the keys "well now it's decided let's go to the nurse's boyfriend house!" Brian yelled that made the school nurse blush. After a few hours they found themselves in front of the door of a really huge house with a military-grade humvee on the garage "the car look's much cooler than Leon's crappy humvee that smells shit" Kowalski said with that insult Leon pointed his gun on the huge guy's face "sorry but the owner of the crappy-humvee-that-smells-shit is more worried about keeping you alive than leaving you for dead" he raise the gun's safety then put it back on his holster "come on guys cool" Brian said as they entered the house, it was a simple set of living room that greeted them "home!" Shizuka said as she took of her jacket "there is a bathroom at the second floor, feel free to use it" she said after Brian translated it, it was Gray who let the women go first "no peeping!" Rosuaro yelled with a naughty smirk as she and the other girls went towards the bathroom.

"That Rosuaro really dares us" Kohta said as he, Takashi, Gray and Brian began to sweat themselves by breaking the lock of the weapon's storage "well she is only like that but when you see her in action she is more dangerous than you think" Gray said as he hammered the lock with full swing "that's not it Gray" Brian said as he pull out his gun "use the claw of that hammer" he ordered when Gray reluctantly lifted it up, Brian inched the pistol closer "close your ears" he said to Takashi and Kohta who did it before Brian unceremoniously shoot it "what the fuck!" Kowalski rush in the room with his shotgun "nothing happened" Gray said as he opened the storage that contains treasures.

"Shizuka's boyfriend had it all" Brian said, ignoring squeals of laughter and naughty screams of the women in the bathroom "I know what you two are thinking" Brian said as he noticed the red ears of the two men who are taking out the guns "Ithaca M37, Springfield M1A1, AR 10, some rifle and shotgun rounds that'll complete the take so boys get what you want" Brian didn't took some one reason is that they're heavy armaments "I hate rifles they are only slowing me down" Brian said when Kohta notices his distaste "I'm always bullied by Shido, yes he never hits me but he always watches and encourages people to bully me" he said Brian look at him then said "I only hate that man because I hate sons of rich people" with that he left Kohta who couldn't register his words.

Eric whiffed the snow as he observe the whole town "this town is sure been hell" he said as Ashley pointed her gun around his legs hurt as he staggered "you okay?" Carlos said as he tried to lend a hand but Eric just shrug "it's nothing" he said staggering as he walk.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 7 please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

"prayer is a focus of mind what we want we focus it in our mind"

-**Painter** **Crowe**

Chapter 8

Ashley almost lost Eric, three helicopters flew from the sky "light the flares Ash!" Carlos yelled as he shoot a zombie using a G36c "God damn it!" Ashley said as she light the flares raising it high in the air "come on! you stupid chopper we're dying here!" she continued on waving the flares just then the two helicopters rained hell while the other one landed towards their place "this is it Eric, just hold on" Ashley said as their service took them to the helicopters "Eric? Shit! Eric!" Ashley shook him as he was taken on by a stretcher Carlos ran while leaving a grenade as a farewell present "let's get out of here!" he yelled as he reach the helicopter.

Eric could only feel his soul coming up but there is something that tied him back from the mortal world "Eric!" A voice was calling out to him "please don't die on me!" he saw the faces of Ashley and Carlos, he didn't like the way they are staring at him "please...don't treat me like I'm...dying" he managed to say while his back aches "Eric" Ashley said her eyes are already puffy from crying "Eric don't scare me like that" she manage to say, Eric smiled "can't help it" he said as he struggled to stand up but he only felt the searing pain from his back and also at his foot.

Brian finish taking a bath it was rather comfortable but he had to be quick because men aren't like women who like to get together, sighing he began to went down towards the kitchen only to see Saeko on a naked apron "hey sorry for the get up because the clothes that Shizuka had doesn't fit me" Brian's face reddened then began to look away "Kowalski!" he yelled just then the massive gorilla appeared "what?" he said, Brian held out his hands "your jacket, Kowalski, give me your jacket" he said, when Kowalski reluctantly gave it to him he toss it at Saeko "here you should look decent even though a little" he said, Saeko laughed "this might not fit me!" she said Brian sighed "I don't care just wear it!" he sat on the kitchen counter then noticed that she was cooking curry.

Bruce carried Fong to the bed "hey! Bruce wait!" Fong cried as she found herself in the soft mattress, they were in the master bedroom of the house, well to Bruce he didn't care "come on honey" he chided lustfully as he kiss Fong in the lips "Bruce, we shouldn't were on a mission and there are kids here" she said as she felt Bruce's fingers touch something between her legs "they wont hear anything honey" he whispered in her ears, love bites covered Fong as she moan out loud, as she was getting wet, the lights began to turn on "oh sorry to interrupt your important night" Leon said in a rather mocking tone as he turn the lights off again "LEON! YOU SPOILED THE MOOD!" Bruce screamed in rage that was apparently heard outside the house.

"I just gave Bruce one heck of a nightmare" Leon smirked at himself as he walk down to check the guys downstairs Rei and Shizuka had little or have no clothes at all "my God!" Leon sighed "does everyone had extra clothes in here! Shit" he laid his eyes at Takashi who was sleeping beside Rei "I feel a little daddy because of this kids" he said to himself he look at a snoring Kowalski "but not to this one" he muttered he look again at the pair that soften his eyes he pulled a bed sheet at a nearby cabinet then put it at the pair. Kohta was watching on his telescope, he could only see some movements but considered it as nothing but an infected movement "so how does our watchman doing?" Gray leaned on the railing watching what is below the terrace "not much" Kohta said as he took the AR10 then look at its scope "where and who did teach you how to shoot a gun?" Gray asked in Japanese with the familiar American accent "I was tutored by a former Delta Force member back when I visited the U.S. it was there where I became who I'am now" Kohta spoke every word like it was a treasured memory.

"You seem to be skilled in cooking" Saeko praise Brian as he cut some cabbages "I once trained in a restaurant but because of some misunderstanding between the chef's son and the chef himself who treats me like a son which led to my forced resignation" Brian sighed, he look around then saw a guitar "oh a Gibson les Paul!" he chirped the brand of the guitar like it was really something "I always hear you playing a guitar" Saeko said as Brian took the guitar then played Robert Johnson's Sweet home Chicago "that's a nice song! I love it!" Saeko said as she put the curry powder on the steamer "you know how to play the guitar yet you never even had a girlfriend why?" Brian sighed "well I tried that once" his eyes showed that the memory was bad really bad "she was a Mexicana so that's why I learned the guitar for her but she is already engaged and when I've already mastered it she was already married to a man older than she" Saeko couldn't reply it was a really sad memory. "Oh don't worry about me I've already move on" Brian played the guitar just for the benefit of entertainment "why don't you try highschool girls, some of my classmates had taken a liking to you" Saeko said and with that Brian put down the guitar then went near her "I would love to do that but..." he said getting near towards her face as if they were about to kiss "...I don't hit on kids" he finished just then the rice cooker began to beep.

Leon could only stare at the two people in a shocked expression "oh hey Leon!" Brian greeted him as he took a guitar on the counter "Brian you are one lady killer" Leon said as he stared at Busujima who continued the cooking "well it's dinner time, wake the others" Brian ordered him in a rather wistful tone.

Chris stared at the beautiful Tokyo night sky "wonderful isn't it?" he saw Jill standing beside him "yeah, I never thought I'd get a chance to see this" Chris said, Jill began to look at Claire who was helping a young child "wait a moment Chris" Jill said leaving Chris alone watching the sky.

"It's okay" Claire said to the girl as she was being led to the medical tent to be checked for any signs of infection just then the media began to rush at her speaking rapidly as possible that Claire couldn't understand what they are saying "hey stop that!" she heard her brother's yell towards the police units who are beating a man who was rushing past them.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 8 hope you like it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Amino Acids has changed to cells and from these cells changed into the first Consciousness"

-**Kat Bryant**

Chapter 9

Eric woke up his wounds are all patched up by everyone's favorite nurse, Rebecca Chambers, he was in the Jefferson Memorial hospital in North Carolina, it had been three days after the mission and he was already recovering, he look up then saw Ashley waking up at his lap "your awake" she said, Eric almost gag at her, she still wore the clothes that she wore during the mission "you didn't take a bath even once" Eric said, Ashley became red then rush outside "so good your back" Rebecca entered the room "yeah thanks for patching me up" Eric said he patted his wound in the leg "your wound from the back could have killed you but it seems I'm amazed at your..." she look at his body then continued "toughness" Eric laughed but the pain from his back prevented him from making a single giggle, "I will make sure that you will undergo tests and be kept under observation before going on the rebriefing" with that Rebecca left him alone.

Leon dreamed of B.O.W.s that almost ate him alive in Racoon city, he was asleep and everything is just a cruel nightmare, he said to himself then he felt someone pulling him "Leon-san!" a girl's voice said he woke up then in his instinct pulled a knife under the pillow then pointed it's blade on Shizuka's neck "easy tiger" Brian said pulling Shizuka away from Leon's reach "I never thought that you'll be a morning person" he said as he put his knife on it's sheath.

Rosuaro woke up with a shock, as she opened her eyes she saw Saeko beside her with nothing but an apron that served as her covering "what the hell?" she curse as she get up quickly "ohayo gozaimushta" Saeko said as she went up then stretched her body like a cat, Gray heard the screaming he rush towards Rosuaro's room then saw her on the edge of the bed while Saeko was still on the bed yawning and stretching "Gray! where the hell did she came from? Why is she beside me?" Rosuaro was already asking a hundred of questions none of which Gray couldn't answer.

**Five Hours ago...**

Saeko was sleeping on the couch still wearing the same thing she wore last night, naked apron, but with the exception of the pants, Brian didn't like it so he carried her then went to Rosuaro's bed then put her beside her "Brian?" Rosuaro asked as she backed away for a bit, but he remained silent then just left them out of the blue so Rosuaro sleep again.

**Now...**

Brian sighed, today's meal is egg, ham and rice "this should do" he said as he chopped some onions before tossing them in the frying pan "smells good" Takashi said as he went down with Kohta "good thing you two woke up early, so how's your dreams?" Brian said as he twirled the knife with such skill before cutting the ham in many strips "good morning guys" Kowalski said as he was bumped by Bruce who said "you snore loudly man" Kowalski was about to reply when Gray appeared "Brian you just made Rosuaro cry her eyes out" he said, with that Kowalski laugh, Brian grinned before setting the eggs.

"It's been three days Claire" Chris said as he put a comforting arm around his sister, they had been searching every corner of the city for the hope of finding Leon but they only found nothing but his humvee in front of the famous Fujimi Highschool "he still might be there" Chris said assuring Claire that Leon is not yet dead "I know Chris so let's continue searching for him!" Claire said standing up she went towards Leon's humvee then broke it's glass "Claire don't you mean..." Chris began but Claire only ignored him, then she hotwired it "I'll join you!" Chris growled in a surrender like tone before he went inside the car.

Brian look at the TV then turned it on, most shows had turned on the news division while the others still had rerun of the best comedy shows "you should quit watching that" Brian close the TV then saw Saeko staring at him "can't blame it I love watching your comedy shows" Brian began to stand up and just then they heard continuous fires of a shotgun outside "I don't like that sound" Brian said as he tried to past Saeko but she held him still by pointing her bokuto "you owe me something" she said she went near him then kiss him "excuse me" Bruce coughed as he began to go upstairs 'I don't hit on kids' Gray re-quoted what Brian said to her the last time they talk, Brian look at him then replied "she is the one who did the first approach" Leon began to put himself between them "seriously guys you'll make a bloodbath here if you stop that fight of yours" Leon glared at Gray "Pierce I told you this is just between us right?" he said, Pierce raise his hands in surrender.

"It is said that this was the last tracked signal that was heard by the guys at HQ in Leon's tab" Chris said as they went pass through scores of houses as they walk, they could see some scores of the infected coming through a fallen body "let's ignore that" Chris said as he and his sister went inside the hotwired humvee "wait a second! I see something!" Claire said pointing at one of the houses, there was a young girl with a puppy protecting her "let's go and rescue that girl!" Claire said as she drove the humvee towards the house.

"That's my car!" Leon said as backed away in shock, just then he saw Claire and Chris going out of it firing at the infected who came near them, Claire went near to the girl then talked to her for just awhile "is that Claire?" Bruce said as he watched, Chris and Claire began to ride Leon's humvee "we've got to tell them that were here!" Gray said "I'll go!" Brian raise his hands "hey I'll join you!" Kowalski yelled, Brian nodded his approval then turned to face Kohta "you cover us as we greet them!" he ordered Kohta gave him a salute before he rush outside.

Brian and Kowalski went outside only to find another infected horde behind them "shit!" Brian said backing away while shooting, "call them over I'll cover you!" he said as he shoot the infected "over here!" Brian yelled as he wave his arms "here!" he continued on calling the humvee towards them. Alice rush out of the humvee with Chris and Claire carrying her dad as she went inside a woman wearing nothing but an apron greeted them "get inside and be quick!" she said as she rush outside carrying a wooden sword "Saeko you shouldn't go out!" he heard the man who called for them to the woman. "Kowalski let's go back!" Brian ordered as Kohta kept them on cover on the terrace "yeah that kid knows how to shoot!" Kowalski regarded Kohta that he even gave the boy a thumbs up before going inside the house.

"Leon!" Claire hug Leon that almost knock him off his feet "hey babe I miss you!" he said as he met Claire's gaze which turned into a glare as she saw Saeko walking towards them with her usual attire "naked apron" Claire said her voice was quivering that Leon knows that she was already getting angry "my, my Leon you've been very busy am I right?" Claire cracked her knuckles "wait a minute! let me explain" Leon said as he back away from Claire "you reap what you sow Leon!" Bruce cheered, Brian began to whistle "guy's sorry to interrupt your fun" Fong said as she and Shizuka surrounded a man.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 9, By the way the OCs are mine!<strong>

**Brian and Eric Canute**


	10. Chapter 10

"Once you fail on someone you will fail always"

-**Angela Miller**

Chapter 10

Manuela stared across her room it has been five years after her father died and five years ever since she was declared under observation, Leon had been visiting her so did another person, Brian Canute, she thought of the name then blush, it has been three years since they met, she began to hear in her mind the soft strumming of his guitar when they met.

**Three years ago...**

Leon went inside her room just to visit her, with him was a man who had a guitar slung on his back "Manuela are you okay" Leon said as he sat on a stool near her bed "I'm fine thank you for visiting me Leon, by the way, who is that man carrying that guitar" Manuela look at the man who already tuned his guitar, he returned her look with a considerate bow "oh him he is my partner, a rookie , I was just assigned to show him the ropes" Leon lied, Manuela knew it when Leon put on a lying face "he seems to be..." Manuela began but she couldn't determine what is the right word for the man "...in pain or sad" Leon finished for her, she nodded then a door bang "I think he heard us" Leon said as he stand up living Manuela alone, again, she was always alone even when she was once with her father who is always busy with his work.

It was on this week that she saw him again, that man, Manuela began to greet him "so nice of you to visit me again" she said, smiling at him, the man snorted "Brian Canute" he said pulling out a hand which Manuela shook, she noted the man's skin soft yet rough, "Leon ordered me to check you out" he said as he began to regard the nurse behind him "so care to go on a dinner?" he said, Manuela couldn't say anything in just a split second she found herself outside Philadelphia Military Hospital.

"I asked Leon why are you always think that you are so far away, so he thought about that question then sent me out to take you out of that cold prison of yours" Brian drove a BMW costume across the road letting Manuela stare in the window "where is your guitar?" she ask, Brian grinned "the guitar is on the back which I never do whenever I go to work" he said with a humorous glint in his eyes. They ate in the restaurant which Brian paid the bill for her and a few hours later Manuela found herself on a studio "you know how to sing right?" Brian said as he pulled out an electric guitar "a Telecaster! I never thought they still sell brands like these!" Brian said as he lifted it in the air "now sing me a song and I'll play it" Brian strummed the guitar. Manuela breath deeply in her lungs after feeling the urge to release it she began to sang.

_"Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark, a great river is watching you as you dream until time_

_Sleep my love Close your eyes and when you are waking, a new day will bring to you a bright new world_

_Sleep my love as the birds above do rest their weary wings, let the rain play a gentle song to help your dreams sing"_

Manuela took another breath before continuing the song that her mother sang to her when she was just a child, before her father, Javier Hidalgo took her.

_"Sleep my love close your eyes and when you are waking the new day will bring to you a bright new world_

_Ever so gently hear my voice_

_Ever so softly feel my touch_

_Ever so gently I walk_

_so go to sleep my love"_

She never heard Brian strumming the guitar only the melody of her voice "what a voice you have!" he exclaim as he laid down his guitar "well why always the same song?" he asked as he sat on the floor, inviting Manuela to join him "it was the only song that my mother taught me and how is it that you know I'm singing the same song?" Manuela said, Brian smiled "well I heard you singing as I went to your room" he said as he look at her eyes "well let me teach you a song" he got up then took the guitar on the floor then sang as he play the chords.

_"Full moon sways, gently in the night of one fine day_

_On my way, looking for one moment with my dear"_

_"Full moon waves, Slowly in the surface of the lake_

_You are there, smiling in my arms for all those years"_

Brian busied himself with the tabs then look at Manuela "join me in the chorus will you" he said then continued.

_"What a fool! I don't know about tomorrow what it's like to be..._

_ah..."_

_"I was a fool, I couldn't let myself to go!"_

_"Even though I feel, the end"_

_"Oh my fair, floating like a bird resting her wings"_

_"you are there smiling in my arms for all those years"_

And with Brian, she and him repeated the chorus together with such harmony before Brian finished the last chord, before he finish the song.

_"Full moon sways, gently in the night of one fine day_

_you are there...smiling in my arms for all those years..."_

**Now...**

Manuela sang again the song in the evening of the shining moon, she knew Brian isn't with her to sing it with her but she knew he was still playing it using his guitar.

* * *

><p><strong>Well the whole chapter is about Manuela, I put it just to give the others a break, well the songs I put in are:<strong>

**"Sleeping beauty" by Manuela Hidalgo**

**"Moon on the Water" By Dybre **


	11. Chapter 11

"The right to be a god is mine"

-**Albert ****Wesker**

Chapter 11

"we have to stop the bleeding!" Rosuaro said as she held the cotton face towel on the man's wound, Fong and Claire had already scrambled the whole building for any medical supplies while Shizuka assured the man's daughter that everything will be alright, or is it? "Alice...Alice" the man moaned as he tried to stand up, but with the wound sapping his strength he crash on the sofa of the living room "this should do" Fong sadly said as she gave Rosuaro a first-aid spray and a couple of pain pills "please let me see my daughter" the man managed to say, but with two people who couldn't understand him it seems his final wish wouldn't be given. "He wants to see her daughter so stop saving him" Brian said as he took Alice beside her father "Alice remember I'll always watch over you like your mother..." Alice began to cry beside Brian as her father made it's final breath before dying.

Brian hold Alice's shoulder "don't cry" he said when he let go of her shoulder "crying will never make him go back so don't cry" he left her alone only to be blocked by Shizuka who slap him square in the face "the girl had just lost her father!" she said in between tears "and don't you tell her stop crying!" she said Brian's face became red "you think some things can be solved by crying!" he demanded as he slam his fist on a wall making the nurse flinch "don't you argue with me about losing someone I have lost many things and cried a lot but later on I found out myself crying will never put things back" he left her alone sobbing "you shouldn't be like that" Gray said blocking his path where Brian just shove him away.

"So we got ourselves surrounded" Kohta observed from the scope of his rifle "well you can't blame it we made a lot of noise back there" Saeko said as she leaned on the railing of the veranda "any plans?" she look at Takashi, Gray appeared from Takashi's back then said "Takashi I need you to look after Alice, calm her down she might attract more of these infected" when Takashi had left Gray took a telescope then look at the scope, he saw the house where Alice father was stab, the place was filled with activity "crazy guys" Brian said "there are three humvees one on the outside two inside the garage I've been thinking..." Brian saw the same glint in Gray's eyes "you know what I plan right?" he said grinning when Gray nodded "let's do this!" Brian said as he put the MP5 on his back.

Manuela roam around the streets of Philadelphia, walking and sitting at a bench near the playground, wondering how she walk in a world of technology, she wore a jacket, with a gray T-shirt underneath it and for her pants she wore a khaki pants with a cloth belt that is strapped around her waist, she wore a sneaker which she was still uncomfortable wearing it like it was something alien for her, it was Brian and Leon who bought this things for her and she was really grateful for them, as she walk a mean looking guy just blocked her way "hey pretty lady care for a date?" the man said, but Manuela just ignored him walking past him but the man didn't like it he grabbed her wrist then force her in a wall "you should have said yes" the man said, Manuela began to shout for help only to be held by a hand "shh, I don't like it when a girl screams" her eyes began to widen in fear.

"Hey!" a woman's voice said, Manuela look at a figure going near "don't you touch her you no good pervert!" the woman said as she pointed a gun in the man's face "I'm sorry!" he yelped backing away before running "no good twerps are common this days" the woman said as she put her gun on it's holster "you should watch where you are going" she said as she pull Manuela out of the alleyway "thanks" she manage to say, the woman look like a man with her clothes but with the exception of the petite and finely sculpted body and the pale face that fitted her blond and black ponytail hair and pale, blue eyes, Manuela couldn't help but stare at her with wonder "you should be careful next time..." the woman seem to be struggling "Manuela Hidalgo" she finished for her, the woman cosidered it then smiled at her "Lily Rush" she extended her hand which Manuela shook it fast "I think I should treat you" Lily said, Manuela couldn't find a right word to say in reply so she just let her hand be pulled towards the streets of Philadelphia.

"You all ready?" Brian asked the people around him, Takashi, Saeko, Kohta, Rei, Alice and Shizuka they were inside a humvee, Leon and the others took his own humvee while Gray, Kowalski and Rosuaro took the other humvee next to theirs "on three, one, two...three!" with that Shizuka hit the gas with Gray following with them, while Leon was the first one to go "this isn't good!" Brian said as he saw from the window throngs of infected being ripped apart as they ram them down.

Gray couldn't really explain on what happen they blindly drive towards the streets before they finally met their mark, they crash towards the river with a sonorous splash "fucking hell!" Kowalski curse and wailed more as they shake around the river.

"..._Everybody had a hard year, Everybody had a good time, Everybody had wetdream, Everybody saw the sun shine"_

_"oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I've got a feeling!"_

Brian sang for Alice only for the benefit of entertaining the girl, as he saw the girl laugh that lightened up his mood, he like kids, even though he had a dark past he was still human enough to understand parental affection which comes to the fact that he was a member of the Guild. "You know how to sing?" he asked as their humvee waded across the river "yes!" Alice said as she took a deep breath before releasing her voice.

_"Row, row, row your boat"_

_"gently down the stream"_

_"merrily, merrily, merrily"_

_"Life is but a dream"_

Brian played the guitar for her, just then Kohta appeared with his rifle "I'll sing the parody version!" he said and with that he began to sing in an accented tone.

_"Bang! Bang! Shoot them all"_

_"Kill them all now!"_

_"Bang! Bang! Bang!"_

_"Life is such a bitch"_

When Kohta finished singing he found himself under the angry stare of Saya and Brian "don't teach the kid about that crap!" they both said, Kohta hung his face downward then returned inside the hatch of the humvee, on either side of them are Leon, Sigma, they name the humvees that just to know where the position of the latter, Leon's group was called Leon, while Gray's group is called Sigma, in honor of their crappy operative group, theirs are called Delta, for Kohta's imagination and in honor of the man who taught him.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 11 enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: RE is owned by capcom, HOTD is owned by it's author, SIGMA force series is owned by James Rollins.**

**Notice that I put Lily Rush of Cold Case, the reason is I really like to put crossovers!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Well I don't give a damn; Rain or Shine you're going down"

-**Leon S. Kennedy**

Chapter 12

They arrive at the side of the river only to find a ghost town, Gray observed the whole place before going outside of the humvee, Kowalski was still snoring in harmony with Rosuaro he noticed that Brian had already went outside with Alice "where are the girls?" Gray asked, when Brian was about to reply, Bruce shout at them "looks like a ghost town guys we better get ourselves ready for some surprise!" he yelled while waving a hand at them "sooner or later we might find ourselves walking around with our tongue hanging outside" Brian said as he observed the whole perimeter.

A few hours of waiting seems to be paying off for the boys, Rosuaro, Fong and Claire have already change their attires while the highschool girls had their clothes change to "who the hell is that?" Kowalski pointed at the dog who was now barking at him "he is Zeke!" Alice brightened as she carried the puppy towards Kowalski's face, good thing she spoke English, which means they have another translator, "hey boys" Rosuaro called as she and Claire began to show off, "puh-lease" Brian said as he put a hand to cover Alice eyes "come on Brian a little show wont hurt" Fong said they wore vests which covered their tank tops and for their pants was a tight jeans, just to show off their beautiful, supple legs "well how are the others doing?" Leon ask, as Claire went towards him with a smirk "you'll just see them later" she said as she pull Leon back in their humvee "next time, I wont ride Leon's car" Chris grumbled at himself as he fix his vest, he grab a benelli shotgun from a gun case "well can't say that he isn't prepared for anything" he observe Leon's car it was simple but with weapon cases at the back like he was starting a small war or something, Chris considered a UMP then hauled it at his back.

"So we just had to rush in and check the road if it's clear, then we signal them using this..." Brian held a flare gun then let them see it "...after that we go back to the cars" Takashi and Kohta nodded before going with him, Brian was the first one to go up, with his hand he called the two to come "this is it" Brian said as he lifted his MP5 only to point nothing but air "all clear!" Kohta called, "Takashi!" Brian called as Takashi went inside a house "I think I hear something" he said, as Takashi went inside a scream was heard so he went upstairs of the house only to find a mysterious monster "a B.O.W.!" Brian called as he pull Takashi by the shoulder then shoot the monster and as the monster struggled to chase them "shit I never thought the Guild will be releasing those monsters" he said as he went outside then raise the flare gun in then shoot it.

"What was that?" Takashi demanded as he tried to remove the picture of the monster in his mind, but only to ignite more worse picture of it "Bio-Organic Weapons, I have seen it before" Brian said as he reloaded his gun "good thing you hadn't stayed their or else you'll be food for that monster" Kohta said as he oiled his rifle "Leon must have seen it to" Takashi said only to receive a laugh from Brian "seen them, killed them, he almost gotten himself killed with those monsters" the car move as they talk, "Brian, Takashi look" Rei said pointing at the window "the whole place looks peaceful" she said as she pointed at the cherry blossoms "yeah it looks peaceful here" Takashi said as he lay down to sleep.

Manuela thought of the first time she was treated for lunch she stared at the eyes of her host, when Lily return the stare Manuela went back to attend to her meal "what's wrong?" Lily ask, Manuela began to cough "no, I just remembered the first time I was treated for lunch" she said as she twisted her fork at the carbonara "you have a boyfriend or friend?" Lily ask, which caught Manuela off guard as she tried to reply a call interrupted, she took her cellphone "hello?" Manuela wasn't used to technology but she knew it was Brian's brother, Eric, "you'll go to Brian's house! Good what do you want me to prepare? Nothing...good bye" the call ended, Manuela sighed as she put it back at her pocket "who is that?" Lily ask, "well it's just a friend" Manuela said as she took a sip at her glass of water "well he is the brother of my friend" Manuela surrendered as she took her wallet then took a picture of her, Leon, Claire, Eric and Brian "oh what a good looking bunch of guys you have!" Lily exclaimed as she almost choke at her food. "So who are they?" Lily ask as she observe the photo, Manuela struggled but was able to reply "this is Leon who is my guardian after my dad died in Guatamela, while this is Brian who took care for me now and this is his brother, Eric, he was the one who called me just now and this is Claire, Leon's girlfriend" she said, Lily observed for another second then give Manuela the picture "so they are in the military" she said "how did you know?" Manuela ask and when she was about to reply a man appeared from the entrance of the diner "hey Lil'!" the man greeted her "Scotty Valens" it was Lily who already introduced him to Manuela who greeted him with a nod.

"I don't understand why did you shoot that civilian" Jill said as the chief continued on ignoring her "they are being warned and I request no more questioning of our authority you are just an observer so don't intervene or question our actions" with a huff the chief left her alone "what kind of a bureaucratic son of a bitch" Jill grunted as she went inside her tent it has been a day since Chris and Claire left her, it has been lonely handling the whole squad all by herself. "Captain!" a soldier rush inside Jill's tent "what is it?" she said as she put the holster around her body "a bus has hit the western side of the fortification! we are being breach!" just then an infected pulled the soldier to Jill's surprise it will be long night she took a photo in her pocket then smiled "I love you Chris" she said she took an M4A1 then rush outside to fight an incoming horde "I want a suppressing fire!" she yelled as her comrades began to file up with her then pointed their gun then fired "move out and retreat!" she ordered as she back away from an infected, it was the child that Claire had took, but it was an infected nothing else so she took her pistol then fired.

"Holy shit!" Leon hit the breaks when he saw a horde blocking their way "how do have to past that?" Bruce said Leon stirred the wheel "we need to get back!" he yelled at the car behind him but it seems the infected had already heard them.

Seichan look around, the infection had already spread but it is not yet too late, she thought as the infected cross in her way with a snarl, she pulled a PPM9 handgun in her holster before rushing at the City of the Dead. "Annishen" she snarled as she saw a woman jumping at roofs with amazing grace just then an infected was near her pointing her gun, a sound of gunfire rang in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>I put in the Guild agents to show the adversaries that our Heroes and Heroines will face, now see you at the next Chapter<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"No place is safe forever"

-**Indian saying**

Chapter 13

"Would you look at that" Brian said as he reloaded his sub-machinegun three B.O.W.s appeared as they drive, they were separated with Sigma and Leon as they try to shake off the horde of infected but it seems they met a dead end, now they sure are going to be food, "a barricade!" Shizuka scream as she hit the breaks. The humvee found itself tumbling around the road.

"Where are they?" Gray curse himself for not being able to get what Leon signaled them to do earlier, now they are lost in the middle of almost no where "they must be around town or somewhere" Rosuaro said as she reloaded her handgun Kowalski dialed something at his Ipod "we need to contact Painter" he said, Gray nodded in agreement if everything went wrong Painter might help them. Painter sighed as he heard the distress call, they should know the outskirts of every city since they stared there for almost a week "so what's your status?" he said as he saw Gray's face on the screen "fine with some problems I guess" Gray replied, Painter look at his computer then type some few keys "you do remember that you put a tracker inside Leon's humvee" Painter said and with that he ended the call.

Gray began to shudder "Fuck!" he said as he clench on Kowalski's Ipod "is this Ipod of yours has a GPS or a directional tracking device?" Gray ask when Kowalski nodded Gray began to type something "why?" Rosuaro said as she look around while pointing her G36C which she took from Leon's humvee "I put a tracking device inside Leon's car and if I'm able to tamper Kowalski's Ipod for just a second I could be able to locate them" Gray said with a strange glint in his eyes, "oh great Pierce is going to buy me a brand new Ipod 4 I saw back in Washington" Kowalski grumbled but everybody ignored him.

"Fucking shit!" Brian yelped, a dead end with three B.O.W.s and a horde of zombies that surrounded their car, if only the barricade hadn't covered the road, he groaned at the thought, made sure that all of them remain silent, they were inside the turn around humvee with no hope for rescue or anything, as he pull his handgun one of the B.O.W.s put itself on top of the driver's door Shizuka began to sob, they are going to die, Brian began to point his handgun at the window and before the monster could back away Brian send it back to hell with a resounding bang "I'll buy you some time to cross that barricade" he said before going out he look at Takashi, Rei, Alice, Saya and Kohta then smiled "wish me luck" he said, the hatch of the humvee's roof opened revealing Saeko with her bokuto she look at Brian for split second then whip it at a B.O.W. who was either stupid or really hungry getting near her the other B.O.W. snarled at her while going up a post "need a hand?" she said, Brian grinned then nodded, together they charge hitting or shooting the nearest infected "get here!" Brian yelled when the infected turn their attention at them the more they back away "get the fuck here dumb asses!" he yelled as he shoot his gun blindly they went towards a park only to see that some of them are only going towards their direction. Saeko slam the wooden sword at a railing "come here!" she yelled in frustration as she could only see the infected going near the humvee, Saeko sighed just then a steam erupted from the place where the humvee is Saeko look then saw six people in Haz-mat suit helping them out "now look's like someone must have establish a containment area" she heard Brian's voice, Saeko smiled "it's time for us to find our own way then" she said and with Brian they both rush to find their way out.

Leon was trap at all sides he could see mobs of infected surrounding the humvee, "hate to say this people but we are sandwich already!" he grumbled as one of the infected started to bang the windows, good thing he made it bulletproof or else he would have been drag by the asshole or assholes outside "what is that?" Bruce pointed outside the window, beyond the mob of undead was a light-tank with the symbol of B.S.A.A. on it "it's Jill!" Claire said in joy as she saw troops filling out every corner of the humvee killing the infected with three to ten shots at a time "time to greet them" Chris said as he open the door an infected rush towards him and almost knocking him down if only some soldier had shot it "Lieutenant Redfield" he heard Jill's voice he turn around then saw Jill who gave him a salute.

Crowe began to look at the sunset in his office it was beautiful, if only he hadn't had to work this time, he and Lisa might have look at it after teatime "Director, President Ben Ford is on the line" he heard Lisa's voice he had begged her to become his secretary after what happen in Christmas Island that almost put him in tears he shrug the thought then took the phone "we've been expecting your call Mister President" he said as he look at the sunset, so beautiful, "till the mission is confirmed successful or failed I will not launch the order of sterilizing the whole city of Tokyo so make sure of it that you will bring me the reports of the agents we sent there" the President ended the call, Painter really had to spend his time more with Lisa.

Seichan thought she was dead, a sniper had almost pinned her down from an alleyway, now she look for the sniper only to find a trio of choppers that show the symbol of Tricell "the Guild is getting more and more closer and soon they will be unstoppable!" she turn around then saw Surina, she had survive at Christmas Island and was save by Brian who took care for her before joining the Marshalls, now, Seichan and Surina are on the same boat fighting for their lives and against the Guild.

* * *

><p><strong>I take this Chapter will be a short one because of the way I followed the anime version wherein Saeko and Takashi went to scatter the zombies instead of the manga version so anyway, Please REVIEW!<strong>

**Notice that I put Jill in the halfway of this story without telling what happen after that attack on the checkpoint so stay tune!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Nothing stays buried forever"

**-Seichan**

Chapter 14

Eric arrive at the Philadelphia airport and with him is Ashley and Carlos making sure that he is to reach home, safe and sound, but what caught attention is Ashley, being the former president's daughter and all the press sure knows who to pull their cameras at, Eric sighed as he thought of his brother at Japan, he sure is having fun at that tropical island, he thought as he walk "please, Ms. Graham can you say anything about your father acting as an adviser for the current president" a reporter said but Carlos push him away "we have to go out of here!" he groan as cameras began to point at them, a battle was fought by the three of them to cross the paparazzis and news reporters who struggled just to get a wink or a photo of the former president's daughter.

Gray was able to locate them "they are on the move!" he said as he look at the GPS on Kowalski's Ipod "get in the car all of you!" he ordered as Kowalski and Rosuaro scrambled back to the car the infected are already gathering at their way "for fuck's sake will they stop that!" Rosuaro swore as she open the hatch then started shooting at the horde of undead, at least she knows how to use a gun, Gray thought then sighed for a moment, this isn't the time of saying who is useful or not.

Brian and Saeko couldn't hope but go inside a gun shop it was going dark and it could be more dangerous for them to go on wandering around "here" Brian said as he toss Saeko a Tokarev 9mm, "I don't use guns" Saeko said, Brian grinned "then what if you can't use that wooden sword of yours? Take it as your side arm that should save your life for some time" he said he close the windows of the gun shop then barricaded the door "this should hold those creeps" he assured himself as he went towards the cashier's counter where Saeko is, he was surprise to find her sleeping, with the Tokarev in her hands "sleep tight, big day ahead" Brian softened as he look at her sleeping face he found some blankets then covered her.

Saeko was surprise to see herself covered in blankets, she began to miss the familiar weight of the gun she had been holding while sleeping "found some beans and tuna, wait here I'll cook them" Brian said as he left her alone in the cashier's counter, the whole place must have been looted because of the empty gun cages so it must have been a week before they went here "after we eat we should go moving again and find the other entrance of that containment zone" Brian said as they eat their meal, it wasn't anything delicious but with a rumbling stomach nobody complained. They found a motorcycle across the road and as they went near shots began to rang "what the fuck?" Brian cursed in English as he saw some people who look like Yakuzas, New York punks and the type of people who really left spray paints in the neighborhood "look boss there's a girl with the guy!" one of the guys pointed at Saeko who was taking cover at a BMW with Brian "kill the guy take the girl!" the yakuza looking like guy said, so that must be their boss, Brian thought as he shuffled his pocket then took a flash grenade "Matare!" he yelled before throwing it to the goons, before they can react the grenade flashed with a blinding light that seared their eyes "ARGHH!" they were all confused now, Brian took out his MP5 then started killing those who are near them "stop him!" the boss said, when Brian's machinegaun empty he jump at the nearest light post then slam the MP5's butt so hard at a punk's head that the gun broke, Saeko now began to hit and shove at the few remaining gangsters who are really sexually frustrated, judging on the way they act, Saeko brought down a punk's head that put him into unconsciousness "anyone else!" she yelled at the whole place.

the boss was already fearing for his life two person brought down his whole gang, the young man look at him with a feral smile, he took something from his back and the boss stiffened as it was revealed at the young man's hand is a knife, the blade was curved like the moon, as the young man rush towards him, the boss struggled to yank off his handgun.

Brian rush towards the cowardly bastard, his knife clenched tightly, excited for the kill, it hadn't been fed for years since he was captured, now Brian will be sure that the knife's hunger will be sated by the bastard's blood. The boss tried to pull the trigger but too late he was in the air falling directly towards him and now all he sees was his own blood gushing forth as the young man rip him apart.

"Brian?..." Saeko trailed as she walk near Brian, but it seems that he couldn't hear her "Brian?" she called, when he turn around her, she could have swore that she saw it, those pale green eyes with no emotions, the eyes of a killer, "what is it?" Brian said, his eyes went normal, the same bright and cheerful hue that she always saw "nothing" she manage to say, but inside her mind she thought she had seen a monster. They took the key of the motorcycle from the body of the boss whose face was so brutally disfigured and ripped out by Brian that could have made Friday the 13th more like Barney "ready?" Brian ask as Saeko clench tightly at his waist and with a nod from her they drove towards the road ignoring the bodies that are strewn around.

They found an abandoned Temple filled with infected Brian began to use his knife to kill some of the infected while Saeko took no effort in slashing and whipping her bokuto as she make her way she was surprise to see an infected child in front of her, the infected raise it's hands then almost clawed at Saeko if Brian hadn't shoot it in the head "let's get inside!" he hiss as they rush towards the Temple. Brian saw a Katana on the Altar "this looks real! you should take it, it's still sharp" he said as he handed Saeko the Katana, he look at her then saw her troubled and scared eyes "I know what you are thinking, so you don't have to apologize" Brian said as he look outside to see that the Temple grounds are all empty "at first I thought they were still human but it is different they are already dead you don't have to be sad for them or be mournful at them because what they will only look at us is food nothing else" Brian said, Saeko shook her head "it's not it Heike" she said as she sob "it was just I never hurt those who are not strong" she look at Brian with tears in her eyes "when I was in middle school, I was assaulted by a man at first I let him do whatever he wants, even pretended that I like it, then when he was already undoing his pants I took my bokuto then started hitting him in the face, I broke his nose, I broke his jaw, I broke his hip bone, I broke every part of his body" Saeko sob.

"But did you kill him?" Brian said as he lay his back on a wall, Saeko shook her head he smiled "there was this kid that I have known for a long time, he wasn't raised in a good and perfect family, his father and mother got divorce leaving the kid with his brother in their father's custody, they study in school, but when their father saw them kill a deer using a rifle, he began to hire tutors, gun experts and Martial art's experts to train them" Brian look at Saeko for the last time as he told her the story that he had recited at the former president, he smiled then took a deep breath then continued "their father allowed those people to treat them harshly, years have pass and the kid's brother had enough of it he stole some money from his father's bank then used it to bribe a judge and also their mother's lawyer to take them out of their father's custody but once they were out their mother couldn't take them so they live on a relative on their mother's side, there they were able to live a few good moments of their life but the brother was always praised so the kid went out then sought the world, he learned how to cook, he courted an engaged woman and lastly he became an assassin" when he said the last words Saeko seems to be getting it that Brian was telling his own story in the form of a kid "his first mission..." Brian began with a wistful tone "was to kill his own father, so one night he went to the hospital were the old bastard is being medicated he took 15 cc of potassium cyanide before injecting it inside the old man's veins, there the kid grew up to be a killer, for three years he bombed buildings, he killed protesting politicians and he killed many...innocents" Saeko began to grip at her whole body, now she knew his story which felt herself a little closer to him "it was not until he was betrayed and knocked down by his own brother that the kid was now here telling you the story of his bittersweet life" Brian finished, Saeko stared at him "you haven't tainted yourself, you didn't even kill the man only incapacitate him while me I have done a lot worse than what you think" Brian said and after a few minutes they found a room with blankets and futon on the cabinet there they stayed for the night, Saeko snuggled at Brian's arms, it was nothing sexual but rather assurance that in the midst of nightmares she still have someone to cling onto sanity, she tried to keep herself awake but couldn't so she found herself sleeping in Brian's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I put a bit of psychological in the story so please don't think that they will have sex or anything!<strong>

**See you at the next chapter! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

"Man know thyself; thou will know the will of the Gods"

**-Inscription at the entrance of the Temple of Delphi**

Chapter 15

Gray began to hit the breaks once he saw a cluster of barricades, there were people in it all armed with Hunting rifles and some double-barrel shotguns and all are trained on them "hold!" a voice yelled the guns lowered down, what Gray could see was a man wearing the B.S.A.A. uniform "SIGMA right?" the man said as Gray and the others went down "we've been expecting you" he said, just then they heard the sound of a motorcycle engine they all turn around then saw Brian with Saeko riding a Yamaha custom, "sweet ride" Kowalski complimented the motorcycle.

"Home sweet home" Manuela said as she open the door for her guest, it has been an hour after she invited them to go to Brian's house as they enter the door a dog bark "Ulf it's just me!" Manuela said just then a huge German Shepherd appeared then tackled Manuela "yeah, that's right good boy" she said as she tried to get up but was held by the weight of the dog "let me up" she said when the dog began to consider the two "nice dog" Scotty said as he sat to the sofa, Lily however eyed the dog cautiously, "why is there something wrong?" Manuela ask as she sat to another sofa next to Scotty "it's just, that dog is huge" Lily exclaimed as she sat on the chair "it's because we always go on a hunting trip with him as the chaser" a voice said Manuela rush towards the door "Eric!" she yelp as she saw him adjusting his pole.

"Yo!" Eric greeted the people inside his brother's house "Ulf! hey buddy how's it going?" the dog barked excitedly at him "oh! I forgot my manners, Eric Canute" he said as he let Ashley and Carlos enter the house, what's wrong with the more the merrier, Eric thought at himself as he look at the guests. Lily studied the man he must have been about thirty to mid-twenties and the way he act is like a hunter hunting in the mountains "Manuela did you feed Ulf when Brian left?" Eric said as he sat at the sit of Manuela "yes" she said Ashley went near to pet the dog but the dog barked at her "easy boy!" Eric said he pulled Ashley then kiss her at the cheek "there he can now consider you as a friend" Eric said "oh and Manuela! Ready something for our guest" he said as he pet Ulf's head, Ashley's face reddened "is there a wash room here?" she ask "just go up and turn left!" Manuela's voice said, she was in the kitchen preparing juice for the guest. "C.I.A." Scotty observed as he look at Eric "you're right, cop?" Eric said "yes this is my partner Lily Rush" Scotty replied Eric look at the pictures "my brother wants to keep many memories so if he died violently he might be remembered" Eric said as he took one photograph of him, Brian, Manuela and Aunt Elise.

Brian took a nice warm bath which put him back to an energetic mode, he twisted the knob of the shower then took a towel, right now, he was in a mansion owned by Saya's father, Soichiro Takagi, a leader of a fanatical (as what Brian considers) or nationalistic group in this district, well their situation was a little pleasant, as he observe, the B.S.A.A. squad led by Jill was certainly in one big choke hold, the people never considered them, because they blame the United States Government of the mess that the Tricell Splinter group and the Guild had done in their country, Brian went out of the bathroom with only the towel acting as a cover, he look at the window then saw some kind of a commotion so he quickly dress up then began to run for the nearest balcony.

Gray could only stare at the people who are watching Saya's father in the center stage with a katana in hand, her father began to make a speech, just then a car with a cage opened revealing an infected staggering towards him he raise his katana then beheaded the infected with efficient ease. "What is he saying?" Kowalski ask as he watch "you know what the leaders of every fanatical groups" Brian appeared out of nowhere "that asshole standing on that stage was saying about the infectie he just beheaded was once a good man who got bitten while saving a stupid fellow" Brian said as he lean on a railing, Gray sighed then left, "I don't like our situation here Gray you'd better call Painter or the whole HQ" Brian said as he look at the stage where the body of the infected was still there, headless "they should have killed him before he becomes like that" he muttered then look at the sky then sighed "what a fucked up world we live in" he whispered "yes it's a bit fucked up but it's better than no world" Kowalski said as he took a stick of cigarettes from his pocket "this is my last one" he said when he knew that Brian will just ask for one.

Bruce look around then at the woman who lay under him "no one's here not even Leon" he breath at Fong's ear "Bruce if someone shows up again I'm out of here" she said as she kiss him Bruce considered that then proceeded in taking off Fong's clothes while she do the undoing of his clothes, after a few minutes Bruce was snuggling at Fong romantically as he plunge deeper inside her, as Fong moan, they never heard of the door being opened "what the fuck?" Chris and Leon entered the room with a rather startled or shock expression "what the hell?" Bruce backed away "guys! please this is the only time I'll do a quality time with Fong so get the fuck out of here!" Bruce yelled as Leon and Chris went out, laughing and giggling "I told you they were doing something!" Leon said as he high five Chris, Claire appeared from the hallway "uh-oh" Chris said as he turn around only to face Jill "Leon did I told you not to ruin Bruce and Fong's moment of 'intimacy'" Claire said as she pulled Leon by his collar while Chris gulped at the sight of an angry Jill "come with me Chris" she hiss, Chris couldn't do nothing but obey even though she was his superior.

* * *

><p><strong>What trouble will await this two guys? Find that out in the next chapter!<strong>

**Author's note: I only own the OCs!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

"the Greatest blessing come onto man is by the way of madness which is a divine gift"

**-Socrates**

Chapter 16

Brian look at the sky as Kowalski had left him, good riddance, he thought now that he was alone he had to deal with someone "finish watching?" he said, Seichan appeared with Surina following her "Cazzo voi" he curse under his breath "your Italian is still impressive" Seichan said as she lean next to him but Brian just ignored her "did you greet your admirer" Brian said as he look down where Takashi and Rei are talking to each other "not yet but if you want I could make a surprise for him" Seichan with Surina began to left him alone by taking the roof as an escape route "per'l amor di dio" he muttered to himself, he never speak in Italian whenever he was in front of others but when Seichan appeared his tongue would slip out in the language that he knew when he was in a monastery in Tuscany and Palermo.

Leon was drag towards a room there he heard a click, Claire had just locked the door "you know Leon I've been wondering why you are always interrupting Bruce and Fong's moment" she said as she went beside him on a bed they never saw Brian on the balcony of the room "ready to accept your punishment?" she said as she took of his clothes, Leon sighed, at least this wasn't S and M situation, he hate it and like hell will he want to be tied up or to tie a woman just for his own pleasure. Brian turned around then saw what really made him sick "what the hell?" he said as he opened the balcony door which startled the couple "if you two really want to make a porn video please don't make anyone watch it" he said as he look at the two "Mio dio!" he sighed before going out of the room he took a walk around the house before going out to get the guitar that he left from the humvee when they were surrounded by the infected.

"Ah shit!" Gray curse as he walk around to check on Rosuaro and Jill, he got lost and did not know which turn to go, as he was walking he saw a tent with a B.S.A.A. symbol, thinking that it might be the central tent of all B.S.A.A operatives he went inside to check.

Jill sighed, the people that the whole situation was cause by nature, like AH1N1, Swine Flu or Influenza but it was more different than what they thought "please you had to understand! That the whole situation is more complicated than what you thought it would be so please for your safety you must be armed at all times" she said in the language that she was really fluent but foreign in her tongue, just then the tent drape open revealing Agent Pierce of SIGMA force, Painter had highly recommended him for the operation which really caught Jill's respect for the man "any problems?" he ask as he went in Rosuaro went up then left "let's go outside" she said before going out of the tent.

Brian roam the whole mansion with his guitar, he light strum it then strap it at his shoulder. He play a couple of Blues songs then started to sing a little of Nirvana's best songs, he strum not stopping till he was on the center of the mansion where all the people are doing there usual chores.

"_don't you mess with me baby everybody knows that I'm here"_

_"just tell that man over the crossroads that I'll be going home"_

_"every waking hour of my life has been thinking about going home because that is the only reason why I'm playing this guitar just to go home"_

He never stop strumming the guitar until the whole center was filled with people.

_"don't you mess with me baby everybody knows that I'm here"_

_"all I've got to say is got my mind made up!"_

Brian finish it with the tabs he look around then people clap "Heike right?" a woman said, she look like Saya except that the woman was a real voluptuous vixen "I'm Saya's mother Yuriko Takagi" the woman lifted her hand which Brian just shook formal and quick "Mom!" just then Saya appeared going between them "Heike you shouldn't entertain people like that" she groaned, Brian sighed then raise his hands in surrender "can't do anything if I stayed in that damp room of yours" he said as he walk away leaving mother and daughter to have their family bonding.

Shido observe the whole students while they are having their orgy, moans and groans of lust filled the bus as they caress and smack their partners' flesh "fear is the most effective aphrodisiac" he said as he as he lick a nipple from a female student, outside they ignore a fellow being eaten by the infected, his screams are only heard by the deaf streets. Annishen walk towards the bus, she remember the day Nasser die because of that American agent, how her rage boil as she walk she notice the infected tearing someone's flesh she shoot a couple of them then knock at the door of the bus, when no response came she kick the doors open "what?" a man in glasses demanded as he stood up then look at Annishen who look at him in disgust.

"What do you want?" Shido said as he look at the woman before him, an Arabian or Egyptian, he observe, his only thought was that this exotic beauty might join them in their break time orgy, the woman observed him then as fast as the viper Shido found himself staring at her knife "let me ask you a question" she said while ignoring the moans of the sluts inside the bus "do you want power?" she said as she push the knife firmly at his throat, Koichi Shido, a son of a politician, Ichiro Shido, who is a nothing but a pig in the center of the Japanese politics, Shido thought for a second then look at the woman "yes" he breath the woman tensed then lowered her knife, she went away and before that she gave Shido an injection and a photo of Brian "find him and use the power that I gave you" she said before leaving Shido on his love bus.

* * *

><p><strong>We are getting into something! Next Chapter about to come up!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

"A taste of soft cinnamon lips"

**-Monk Kokkalis**

Chapter 17

Chris was watching Jill as she tried to convince the people about the virus, T-Virus combined with a cyanobacteria called, Judas Strain, are rather one of the most horrifying breakthrough in the scientific world and Bio-warfare, meaning that the killer virus could kill more people than Anthrax bomb, Chris sighed as a clusters of people are yelling at Jill, they wouldn't listen which makes him wish that Leon should be here to control the whole place.

"You just teach our children to kill those who are sick, just because they eat other people that doesn't mean that they are already the walking dead!" a woman who was in middle age said as she continue on berating Jill "Americans!" she spat as she raise her hands furiously "your country just want to weaken our country so that's why you are here to kill all those sick people" she said as more people are clamoring over her "Motherfucker!" Jill curse as she rush out of the tent "Jill!" Chris said as she follow her outside. "Gray they wouldn't listen" Rosuaro said as she and Gray walk "they just thought that the virus was nothing but an outbreak of a sickness similar to Flu" she said Gray sighed "but Flu never transforms people into ravenous flesh eating dead" he said, Rosuaro nodded "your right Gray but the people cannot be convinced" she said as she walk with Gray, as they wander around she could have sworn she saw something so ignoring that Gray is with her, Rosuaro followed the movement only to find an infected "Gray!" she scream as she tried to reach for her handgun.

"Rosuaro!" Gray yelled as he followed the voice only to see an infected over Rosuaro "help me! Gray!" she said as she struggled to get up Gray began to shoot at the infectie's head, "what was that?" a man demanded as he saw Gray and Rosuaro with a corpse lying on the floor "call your boss we had a lot to talk about" Gray said in accented Japanese as he help Rosuaro up "I thought I was dead there" she said, "yeah Gray good thing you rescue her like me" Gray look up then saw Seichan and Surina standing at a tree "Namaste" Surina greeted them in the traditional Hindu greeting she was below Seichan who just shrug before going down.

"There's a bus sir!" A soldier said as he look at the telescope, Leon yank it away from the man to take a look "oh this is going to be ugly" he said as he saw the bus number, bus 23, at least he could read Japanese Kanji but either way things could get more and more worse.

Brian went back to his room only to see Shizuka and Alice sleeping on his bed, well no offence in that he'd rather let them had his bed than letting Leon do stuff with Claire, he sighed as he think of the picture, he wish he never had become a McBride, even though he took the his mother's name he couldn't ignore the blood that flow in him "if only I have never joined the Guild" he sigh as he look at the window, he saw Kohta being beaten by a bunch of goons, being bullied as always, Brian thought sighing again, he always save the guy by joking in front of the bullies and when they left them alone he would give him a drink before leaving the guy alone, he was a good Samaritan but he was always alone, he isn't always picked on because he was admired by girls, "bishounen huh" he muttered as he touch something on his neck a scar, a reminder of his betrayal.

**Five years ago...**

**Palermo, Italy**

Brian was left alone, Seichan, the bitch had left him to face his own ordeal and that is to be captured and to be killed by a Guild agent, so he will never spill any secrets, he sighed as he walk towards the cathedral doors that lead to the altar what he saw shock him, it was his brother with Agent Pierce all had guns trained on him, Brian thought he might be dead for a second, his brother Eric was looking at him in disgust "no I'll not end it like this!" he growled as he throw away his TMP from the floor then unsheathe his knife, Brian began to understood what he meant so he took his knife from it's sheath then move forward "you think you could beat me!" Brian spat as he charge then whip his knife almost catching his brother's neck, Eric made wide kick which caught his shoulder "not so fast" Eric said as he thrust his knife but Brian dodge as he retaliated by making a quick slash which Eric just parried, Brian back step then punch his brother at the jaw "weak!" he spat as he twirled his knife then attempted to stab his brother, but Eric recovered by making twist kick which made Brian stumble on the ground "Arghh! Fucking shit!" he curse and growled under his breath as he found himself on the end of Eric's knife "going to kill your own brother! What are you waiting for? Do it now!" he thrash and spat as Eric slit the side of his neck and all he felt was pain and humiliation.

**Now...**

Brian still remember it, as he look at the window, he saw Kohta being kicked at, now is the time to help the poor thing, he walk towards the door then close it gently because of the sleeping beauties, Brian sighed then went down to save the poor thing.

"We just want to use those guns of yours to protect our families!" a man kick Kohta on the ribs but he wouldn't move "arrogant brat!" the man spat as he kick Kohta again and again "hey you fucking twerps!" a voice said Kohta turn his eyes away from the ground then saw Brian twirling his knife "any problem?" he said as he twirl and twirl his knife, "this brat wouldn't give us his guns he doesn't even know how to use it" the man shrug then kick Kohta again "if he has guns then he knows how to use it" Brian said as he went near the man and his buddies then started punching the man "I don't get your reasons asshole!" Brian spat as he kick the man again and again "you bastard!" one of his buddies said as he tried to punch Brian but he just dodge then pointed his gun "say something!" he growled "say something before I blow that precious head of yours!" he pointed his handgun at the man's head who become so pale "what is this commotion about?" a man's voice shouted Brian look around then saw the owner of the house "Soichiro Takagi" Brian growled as he look at the man with a katana on his hand "what is the problem?" Soichiro said as he look at Brian who continued staring at him in complete defiance.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 17! HAVE FUN!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"We had lost many things yet I wonder why do we keep on going?"

**-Kat Kokkalis**

Chapter 18

Brian just stared at the man before him in defiance "I don't care who the fuck you are I just hate this guys of yours beating a much stronger kid" he spat as he spit at the man who he was kicking earlier "this 'guys' you are talking about are actually soldiers" Soichiro said, with that Brian gave out a spiteful laugh "soldiers the lot of them? what a joke this soldiers bully people and got bitten by a single person! Pah! This are not soldiers but rather rabbits who only became wolves at the sight of a weak!" Brian laugh and laugh, Saya rush over Kohta's side "Dad he's right this person whom your 'soldiers' are picking on is more of a man so don't say that he is just a kid he knows a lot more than you" she said as she help Kohta up "Brian let's go' she said but Brian just ignore her then pointed his knife at Saya's Dad "want a duel?" he said as he twirl it around "if you insist" Soichiro said as he remove his coat then draw his katana.

Saeko think of the time when she and Brian are on the temple that day where she thought of herself as an hopeless case, where she had almost let go of her sanity.

**Three day's ago...**

Saeko considered herself as something unclean so she decided to throw herself away from the undead, Brian saw it then sent a stinging slap "wake up you bitch!" he growled as he grab her then slap her again "you and me are dogs now we are tainted by the blood we spill so wake up and show them what kind of a bitch you are!" he curse and growl as he slap her Saeko began to look at the mob of infected then charge, Brian smiled then took his handgun out of his holster then started shooting.

**Now...**

Saeko still think of it as an act of awakening herself, no matter how harsh that thing he did to her just makes her feel close to a strange world where Brian had ventured. "You arrogant boy!" Soichiro said as he swing his katana "Fuck you!" Brian growled as he block it using his knife he made a back flip then kick Soichiro at his hip bone "eat that you fucking shit!" he curse as he slash his knife but Soichiro just dodge then manage to raise the katana in mid air but Brian was a little fast he made drop kick which hit him on the stomach "Urghh!" he grumbled as he try to recover his balance but Brian punch him in the face "this is called Brian's style learn it!" Brian said as he kick Soichiro again hitting the man in the chest before the man drop "Dad!" Saya said as she went near to her dad "you have chosen good friends" her father said as he breath heavily, Saya was in near tears when Leon came up "guys I want you all to see something" he said as he saw Brian and Saya's father all bruised up and look a lot beaten "what happen to you guys?" Leon said in a rather startled expression.

Shido observe the whole place it was said to be owned by Soichiro Takagi, holding politics in the place might be hard to handle, but as his father had told him nothing is impossible when you have the resources, as he walk towards the stairs of the mansion he was greeted by Rei with a rifle w/ bayonet in hand "you!" she hiss her ears turning red in fury as she pointed the bayonet on his face "going to kill me?" Shido said as he raise his hands in a mocking gesture of surrender "do it" Brian said as he went in front of Shido "do it but please remember that you only wasted your energy for spilling the blood of a pig" he said as he look at Shido in disgust, Rei raise the rifle in a stabbing stance but instead of stabbing the son of a bitch she said "I only kill those who can't be save" she put down her rifle "your blood isn't worthy to stain the blade of this rifle" she went away leaving Shido in humiliation "no good asshole" Brian said as he spit in front of him, angry now he took the syringe that the mysterious lady gave to him then stab it on his heart.

A scream was heard across the mansion Shizuka and Alice woke up then rush at the hallway of the mansion only to find at the front door a monster "fucking shit! Run!" Shizuka heard Brian's voice, Leon saw them then took their shoulders "move!" he hiss as he look at the monster in front of them "Shido is a fucking monster!" Kowalski yelled as he raise his shotgun then shoot three times at the tyrant which Leon followed by shooting another three times, the monster roared then tore the floor then threw at them a man size brick, which almost caught them if they hadn't rush towards a kitchen. Brian look at the tyrant then shoot at it he look at Rei who charge with the rifle in hand "no you don't!" he yell but too late Rei had rush towards the tyrant stabbing the heart with such fury that the tyrant howled in pain "oh fuck!" Brian caught Rei before they were being wipe away by the monster "ARGHH! Fuck! Asshole hit me hard in the fucking soft spot!" Brian gasp as he touch the part where he was injured by the flat of Soichiro's katana.

Chris caught sight of Brian and Rei as he and the other B.S.A.A. prepared to shoot down a mutated fucked up tyrant "Brian get your asses in here right now!" he yelled as cluster of soldiers formed up with guns trained on the mad badger "get those fucking guns ready!" Chris yelled as he aimed a grenade launcher "ready! Shoot" guns blared in unison which hit the tyrant.

"Leon!" Gray yelled as he, Rosuaro, Seichan and Surina met Bruce, Fong and Claire in the middle of the hallway only to meet an angry monster "hey guys! Over here!" came the reply, Gray look towards the kitchen then saw Leon, Kowalski, Alice and Shizuka all pinned down at a corner "what the hell happen?" Gray yelled, Leon smiled then pointed at the tyrant "it's just Shido blowing his own ass!" he said and it seem the fucked up monster heard them because it turned it's attention towards them "okay trouble!" Gray said, just then a grenade sailed through blowing the monster off it's hide "that's Chris for you!" Bruce said as he train his MP5 at the tyrant who roared in agony. Brian put his handgun back on it's holster then accepted a SCAR-H, Kohta was with them armed with a Dragunov SUV he was with Takashi who was armed with a G36C "is Rei alright?" Takashi ask concern on his face which Brian regarded "she's fine she's with Jill" he said, Brian look at the tyrant who was now rushing towards the house "is that Saya's dad?" Kohta said as he look at his scope everyone look at the spot where Kohta's scope was aimed then saw Saya's dad and mom rushing forward acting like commndos "what the fuck?" Brian said as he stood out of his cover he look for Saya then saw her rushing towards them "stop them Heike!" she pleaded as the tyrant began to tore the whole mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>A heroic sacrifice will be seen next chapter!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"1998...I'll never forget it"

**-Leon S. Kennedy**

Chapter 19

Brian aimed the SCAR-H on the tyrant as Takashi tries to stop Saya from rushing towards her parents but as he pointed his gun a variety of explosions occurred in front of the tyrant and Mrs. and Mr. Takagi are nowhere to be found "NO!" moaned Saya as she struggled to get away from the firm grip of Takashi, but as she struggle she couldn't take it back, they are dead.

Leon and Gray approach the corpse cautiously, with Claire, Bruce and Fong following him, "is he still alive?" they heard Brian's voice "I think not" Seichan said as she pointed on the arms of the tyrant which was now moving "oh shit! Chris it's regenerating!" Leon said as tentacles began to protrude from the body of the tyrant "Leon get the fuck out of there!" called Chris as he and the other B.S.A.A. operatives began to point guns. Leon, Gray, Claire, Bruce and Fong began to rush back at the kitchen "Kowalski grab those two then get the hell out of here! Rosuaro cover him as they get out!" Gray said as he reloaded his handgun "it's game time!" he said as he get out of cover then began to shoot "Leon provide cover as much as you can! Fong follow the others! Claire stick with Leon as we back away go!" Gray began to shoot the mutated fucker.

"What the fuck!" Kowalski moaned as couple of infected had already made a feeding frenzy on one of the soldiers of Takagi's armed forces "stay down till I tell you to go!" Kowalski yell as he raise his shotgun then fired continuously at the mob, "Rosuaro let's go!" Kowalski yelled as he kick the head of a fallen infected then rush towards a door only to find it lock "wait a moment!" Kowalski said as Alice and Shizuka began to back away, Kowalski busied himself on kicking the door "God damn! Motherfucker!" he wailed and kick at the same time "Kowalski quick! His getting near!" Gray yelled as Rosuaro saw him on the corridor "this door is fucking lock!" Kowalski curse and kick "use your shotgun! For Christ's sake you fucking idiot!" Gray said as he was almost grab by one of the tentacles of the more fucked up tyrant "oh I forgot" Kowalski raise his shotgun then fired.

"we've got to help them!" Takashi said as he tried to rush inside only to be pinned down by B.S.A.A. soldiers "do you have faith in them?" Brian said when Takashi nodded Brian took his SCAR-H then smiled "then let's go inside!" Brian knock down the two soldiers who are holding Takashi then grab Kohta "what the fuck Brian?" Chris yelled as they disappeared inside the mansion.

Saeko was shock to see a tentacled monster roaming around the hall, as she was about to scream for help a hand grab her mouth "shut it!" she turned around then saw Brian smiling at her, "shhh" he hiss as he let go of her mouth, the tyrant began to sniff the air "oh fuck!" hissed Brian as he raise his gun "let's go upstairs! Now! Go! GO!" Takashi, Kohta and Saeko began to went up and as the tyrant follows them Brian began to shoot it then back away whenever it gets nearer "don't stop going up!" he yelled as he shoot at the monster that was in front of him "oh shit!" he said as he was thrown again by the monster and was knocked down for the second time.

"Brian just went inside to see you guys off!" Chris said as he look back at the mansion, a Japanese soldier began to rush towards them "the infected had breached the southern fence we are already holding them off!" he said as he look at the mansion's door that has been blood splattered then gasp "what happen?" Chris look at the man and as he was about to reply roars of gunfire was heard in the mansion.

Brian felt a sharp pain on his back he look around then saw a mirror, his left eye had become red, his right eye still green, it was a secret he kept from his brother, Leon and Manuela, only Seichan knew that secret, he could feel the heat rising on his body, his heart beating fast, he look at the mirror then saw the figure in front of him the eyes that are filled with malice, anger and bloodlust, a feeling of hunger that needed to be sated was already gnawing his insides, it was a secret that had to be kept so he tried to fight it but failed soon he was overcome by the man in front of him.

_"Sleep now, let me be sated"_

Brian was lost in the darkness of his deep thoughts, as he let the monster that he had held in prison overcome his body, his mind and his spirit.

"I don't like this" Seichan whispered to herself only to be heard by Leon and Gray "why?" they both ask with a puzzled expression, Seichan clamp her mouth shut "tell us" Chris said as he pointed his gun at her face "she's a Guild agent right? then this is fine" Chris said as he click the safety off, Seichan gulped, Surina went in front of them then said "we can't hide it any longer" she said, Seichan took a deep breath before saying the only secret that she and Brian had shared "he was like Manuela Hidalgo, but the Veronica virus that was given to him was mixed with an undiluted solution of the G-virus and the Judas Strain, what happened to him is that his personality became split, at times when he came in contact with B.O.W.s that beat the hell out of him he would go berserk then will tear every monster in front of him" she look at the shock expressions of her listeners before continuing "Brian wasn't any type of a mutant he was still human and couldn't mutate unless the other side of him took control, his body can adapt naturally at the viruses that could kill any single living thing, in short when he was in the Guild he became a human guinea pig" Seichan concluded with a nod at Surina who disappeared in the crowd.

Saeko, Takashi and Kohta rush toward the second floor of the mansion with a monster chasing them, the tyrant had grown a more bigger mouth on it's belly and a dozen more tentacles had appeared on it's back really yucky, Takashi aimed his machinegun at the monster then fired "move!" Takashi said as he back away, he saw Brian coming towards them his gun which he just hold in one hand his eyes are different, the right eye was still green but the left eye was red, not the red that represents sore eyes, the pupils are red like the crimson new moon "get away now!" Brian hiss at Takashi who nodded before grabbing Saeko and Kohta. Saeko look back then saw the left eye of Brian it was beautiful as it was frightening like it can kill a single monster with just a stare.

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 19 with the last two chapters going up!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks to Asasininja4827 for the reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess we seek it thus and take from the sky"

**-Loveless act I**

Chapter 20

Chris was already itching to send some troops inside but he was surprise to see three people rushing outside of the mansion. "The two puppies looks like they have brought one of the people inside the mansion" Leon observed as Takashi, Kohta and Saeko rush outside "what the hell?" Chris said as he took his grenade launcher from his back "I need an anti B.O.W. gas can now!" he said as the whole soldiers began to scramble then took some weapon cases, Chris open some of it then toss at Leon a grenade launcher, he took another one then gave it to his sister. "Where are those anti-B.O.W. gas cans!" Chris yelled as three soldiers carried another weapon case Chris broke the lock using his sigsauer compact handgun, Chris lifted the cold, metal lid revealing dozens of gas cans with marking that said:

**ANTI-B.O.W. GAS CANS USE WITH CAUTION OR SUFFER VERY PAINFUL DEATH**

**PROPERTY OF THE ASHFORD FAMILY.**

"Ashford Family?" Leon said as he took one of the gas cans then put it at his grenade launcher, with the expression that Leon gave, made Chris smirk "Claire got it back at Rockfort Island, couldn't make any copies so we just looted the Ashford models" Chris put a thumbs up at Claire who replied with a stinging middle finger "so that's why she hates you" Leon said as he lock and loaded the grenade launcher. "Leon I had one question" Chris said as he reloaded his handgun "do you love Claire?" Leon look at him with a startled expression "come on Chris I love your sister! I even wait for her to finish college for Christ's sakes!" Leon was already explaining how he love Claire so much that he would drink an undiluted wine in front of her just to prove it, Chris listened on then punch Leon hard "OW!" he yelp backing away "hurt my sister Leon and you might not like it when I shoot you from balls to head!" Chris said as he lock and loaded his grenade launcher just to make a point.

Manuela took Ulf for a walk the dog had liked her company since Brian had took her in, Eric said that he had to make a report while Lily and Scotty are all pulled on tightly on past cases, Manuela sighed she was alone after a few hours of walk she went back home then went to Brian's studio she look around then sang for the man who taught her how to sing.

_Brian, be fine, for me._

It was her only message for him, she knew he was always pumped hard on his missions yet he gave time to take care of her she put a hand on her chest then open the windows of the balcony then smiled as the moon sways so gently like it was on the water.

_"Full moon Sways"_

_"Gently in the night of one fine day"_

Manuela stared at it as she sang wondering how beautiful it was, in the evening where the moon rises so high "La Luna El Cacciatore" she whispered as an exciting bark called her, Manuela smiled, a most brilliant smile that must have seen by many people.

Brian spit out the bile that had been gathering inside him, he look at the monster who was strangling him with his tentacles then stab his hand that cavers his waste, the monster backed away as he roared in pain and anger, the monster was already desperate to kill him, it charge towards Brian who just smiled "playing El Matadore aren't we huh! you stupid son of a bitch!" Brian laughed as it work on the fucked up monster in front of him he drop his SCAR-H then charge with a knife in hand. "DIE! MOTHERFUCKER!" Brian said as they collided the monster tried to snap him using it's mouth on it's belly but Brian is fast and agile he made slashes and stabs at the monster's head and arm where a huge eyeball the monster began tried to grapple him but failed so it use it's tentacles which caught Brian's leg then threw him away from it "ARGHHH!" he gasp as he felt the pain inside his body.

_Not now, Not TODAY!_

Brian charge at the monster but it only just threw him five feet in the air he tumbled down, then coughed out blood "FUCKING AUSTRIA!" he yelled as he charge the tyrant was confuse so it charge and they collided with Brian going out of the window and the monster breaking out the mansion's walls, as they fall down they didn't notice Chris and Leon being knocked out by the huge crater they made. Brian stood up with headache he put a hand on his head then look at the monster before "you never would give up do you?" he said as he charge then dodge one of the monster's tentacles he climb on it's back then went on a series of slash and stabs that made the tyrant howl in pain, it grab his neck then threw him away, knocking Chris down.

Saeko wanted to help but was held by Takashi, Kohta and Claire who are now watching Brian fought the demon to the death, it wasn't anything heroic but gruesome as Brian stood up again and again to fight the tyrant and yet again and again he falls down it was enough she rush towards the scene with the katana drawn and ready to spill blood.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter 20 and about to say goodbye but I plan to make a series of this fanfic<strong>

**So Adieu mes amis Adieu!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Umbrella will bring order and power to this insane world!"

**-Jack Krauser**

Chapter 21

Saeko rush towards the crater that Brian and the tyrant had made, she saw Brian all his scars was so visible that blood has been pouring out of him, she began to charge at the tyrant but she was sent tumbling down by one of it's tentacles "you'll fight me not her!" growled Brian as he charge again the monster charged to and as they collided Brian was the one who was set tumbling around.

Brian was feeling a little dizzy his own blood has been pouring out ever seen that asshole of a monster had made quiet a large scratch on his body but he had to stand up or else he might not see the new dawn, he look around then saw Chris' grenade launcher, he smiled then look at the monster, he run towards the spot where the grenade launcher is then began to aim it at the monster "Adios SUCKER!" he said as he raise his stiff middle finger as well as he pulled the trigger simultaneously another shot followed, Brian look around then saw Leon carrying Saeko "hey Leon after this drinks are on me!" he wave a hand as Leon wave his "I know a good bar!" Leon yelled back, Saeko was unconscious but she's fine, Brian began to walk towards Gray and Bruce who caught him as he fell "he loss to much blood!" Rosuaro exclaimed as she put some bandages at his wounds, then as they led Brian towards a tent they heard a snore. "he's sleeping" Claire said as Brian snored, everyone laughed.

Gray was the only one who notice that Seichan and Surina are gone he went outside only to see a B.S.A.A. soldier "sir if you are looking for that woman she had just left you a mail" he handed him a piece of paper then went on his way, Gray sighed, at what he knew about Seichan, is that she always leaves a trail of secrets and lies.

_She's a consummate liar_

he remembered Painter's words, oh and speaking of Painter he had to report back to him and tell him that they were helped by Seichan and that the mission isn't anything that is close to successful, Gray sighed he look at the paper then opened it.

_Dear Agent Pierce_

_Nice job letting Brian do the job_

_Annishen is still alive so watch out for any surprises, but I doubt that she was hunting for Brian so watch Brian's back even though you hate him._

_KISSES!_

_Nasser's brother is hunting you._

Gray gulped at the message ever since the year he had killed Amen Nasser, a Guild agent, he almost got himself killed by his partner Annishen at a mission he thought he already killed her but now here is the proof that he was wrong, Nasser's brother, he never thought that the bastard had a brother but never mind he need to make sure that Brian is safe.

**Nine months after the terrible outbreak that shook Tokyo and the whole Japan U.N. and U.S. government began to help the people of Japan to recover the whole city from the infected, as what the first Investigative teams had done there are no signs or any evidence that shows that Tricell has a splinter group in Tokyo but rather that the evidence shows that some mysterious person has carried the virus.**

Brian was held on a wheelchair as they went towards the airport with him are Leon, Claire, Gray, Rosuaro and Kowalski, Bruce and Fong has already went home even gave the kids an invitation for their wedding, Chris and Jill are busy with reporting back to the intelligence agencies, Brian look at the friends he had made when he went undercover "I'll miss you guys" he said as he hug each of them one by one, he look at Kohta then took something from his pocket "I think you might like this" he said as he handed Kohta an invitation for him to become a B.S.A.A. operative "I've asked Chris to do it, least I can do because you really are the marksman!" Kohta was in tears as he hug Brian tightly "hey that hurt!" Brian moaned as he was hugged tightly he look at Takashi and Rei then nodded "just a second Takashi" he said as he took something from his pocket "Takashi I know that you and Rei are now going out so..." his hands revealed brands of condoms with flavors and textures Takashi turned red which Leon saw so he snatched the condoms then put it at his own pocket "don't teach the kid Brian" he said, Claire began to giggle with Rosuaro, Saeko stared at Brian's eyes then smiled, Brian return it with his own kind smile "Alice!" he beamed as a big breasted woman and a little girl appeared from the depths of the crowd "Mr. Canute will you be alright?" Alice said as Zeke lick Brian on the face Brian smiled "yes I'll be fine I'm strong!" he said as he tried to lift an arm but couldn't, Saeko laughed she went near Brian then said "please accept this" she kiss him in the lips but it was nothing just a thank you kiss they wave hands as the Americans went towards their plane.

"Seriously Brian I thought you like her" Gray said as they hit the first class section of the plane Brian smiled "I don't like her she's definitely not my type" he said as he look at the window of the airplane "I've been thinking what if we make a band" Gray look at him like he was saying anything silly "what is the name?" he said, Brian grinned "Zeke" with that they both laugh so hard, Leon heard what they are planning then started to laugh to "Claire" he said to the woman sitting next to him "dinner 10:00 p.m." he said, Claire smiled as she kiss Leon so romantically "hey stop your perversions you sick assholes!" Kowalski yell was probably heard in the airplane.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I don't own anything except for the OCs I appreciate the reviews right now!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and Reviewing!**

**This is just the first part of what will happen before RE6**


	22. Trailer

Trailer:

_Manuela sang as the light is pointed at her_

_"Are you going to Scarborough fair?"_

_"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and thyme remember me to one who lives here is the true love of mine"_

"Brian!" Leon yelled as a gun was pointed on him

"I would rather die" Eric growled as he push the button

"ERIC!" Ashley groaned as she saw flames erupting from a nearby bus

"Painter you bastard!" Gray said as he tried to stop Painter from killing Seichan

_"Tell her to make me a Cambric shirt"_

_"then she'll be a true love of mine"_

"Many have died because of that bitch!" Chris swore and punch the wall "I'm with you captain but your personal vendetta will get us nowhere!"

"This is Just like Racoon city all over again" Leon said as he saw the whole streets of Washington being filled with burning buildings and zombies.

_"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme"_

_"Are you going to Scarborough fair?"_

_"Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme remember me to one who live here is the true love of mine"_

"HOLD ON!" Brian swore as he caught Manuela's hands "don't die on me!" he said as he tried to keep Manuela in his grasp.

_"Make her plant Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme"_

_"Then She'll be a true love of mine"_

**Resident Evil: Salvation**


End file.
